For All Eternity
by fullmoonhowls
Summary: Nami, Noi, Sara and Sam are sucked into the world of DN Angel. Chaos insues and the DN Angel gang is, of course, in the middle, along with the girls. Full Summary inside! I suck at summaries! Sorry! Ch. 1 redone!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Blackmoon1202 here! This is my first DN Angel fic so please be nice!

Summary: Nami, Noi, Sara and Sam are sucked into the world of DN Angel. Chaos insues and the DN Angel gang is, of course, in the middle of it, along with the girls. What will happen and how will the girls get home? Do the girls even want to go home and what feelings will the girls and DN Angel gang start to feel?

-...- Daisuke and Dark talking.

;...; Satoshi and Krad talking.

'...' thoughts

"..." Dialogue

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel. Just Nami, Noi, Sara and Sam and if there was a third genre, it would be tragedy. Just a little, but still tragedy.

* * *

"Mom! Can I go over to Noi's? Please!" A girl with straight black hair that goes down to her shoulders and brown eyes asks. She's wearing baggy blue jeans, tennis shoes and a sleeve-less black shirt. She has three pairs of gold hoops in her ears, a purple stud in the cartilage in her right ear and a black stud in the cartilage in her left ear. She's wearing a black jewel necklace and a gold chain bracelet. Her mother looks at her and sighs. 

"Why do you want to go to Noi's Nami?" Nami's mother asks.

"Noi has the first DVD of DN Angel! I believe she also has the second, but it's a Friday! No school tomorrow! Please mommy! Please!" Nami says as she goes into the puppy face.

"Let me guess, you want to spend the night?" Nami nods and her mom sighs. "Fine! You better get enough clothes for the whole weekend!" Nami hugs her mother tightly.

"Thank you mom! Thank you!" Nami says and lets go. She runs up the stairs and packs some clothes in her backpack. She runs downstairs, puts her shoes on and opens the door. "I'll call you when I get to Noi's!" Nami runs out the door, through the park across the street from her house, across the other street and to the door of a dark blue house. "Noi!" Nami yells as she opens the door.

"Hello Nami." A girl with straight red hair with natural black, blond and blue streaks that goes down the the middle of her back with green eyes says as she walks up to the door. She's wearing baggy black pants with chains crisscrossing in the back and front, with the pockets outline in red, a dark red shirt and her knee high boots were sitting next to two pairs of tennis shoes. She has the same number of piercings in the same spot, only both of the studs are blood red. She's wearing a gold chain necklace and a gold ring on both of her middle fingers. "Don't forget to take off your shoes." Nami waves her hand and grins.

"I know, I know! You're very picky when it comes to the shoes and the house!" Nami takes off her shoes and Noi closes the door. They walk in the living room and see two people sitting down on the couch. "Sara! Sam! How ya doing!" The girls look up and smile.

"Good. You?" Sara asks. She has straight blond hair that goes to her chin and blue eyes with gold specks. She's wearing a long blue skirt and a dark blue tank-top. She has two sets of piercings in her ears, one light blue studs and the other dark blue. She's wearing a gold chain necklace and a silver chain bracelet.

"I'm fine. Sam?" Nami asks.

"Perfect! We get to watch DN ANGEL!" Sam screams and starts bouncing up and down on the couch. Sam has straight brown hair that does down to her elbows and blue eyes. She's wearing loose blue jeans and a red shirt. She has only one set of piercings in her ears and the earrings are red studs. "Can we watch it now? Please!" Noi smiles and goes straight to the t.v.

"After you tell me if you did all of your homework before you got here." Noi quietly says and Sam stops bouncing. Noi looks at Sam. "You didn't. Anyways. Who are you guys voting for?"

"DARK!" Nami screams at the top of her lungs and strikes a pose with her left hand over her head with a piece sign and her right hand on her hip.

"Satoshi." Sara calmly says with a dreamy smile.

"DAISUKE!" Sam yells louder than Nami and jumps up and down on the couch. "Who are you voting for Noi?"

"Krad." Noi says and sits down. Nami grins.

"Krad huh? Well. I think our little Noi likes the psycho kind!" Nami says and Noi shrugs. Nami sighs and then pouts. "Why can't I get you to do the reaction I want you to do!" Noi shrugs again. "Fine. Lets just watch the DVD. Hey! Are you two spending the night here too?"

"YUP!" Sam yells still jumping up and down. Sara nods and skillfully takes Sam's feet out from under her and makes her sit down on her butt. Sam pouts at Sara. "Sara! You're mean!" Sara smiles and shrugs. "Lets watch!" Noi takes the remote and presses play. Right when she pressed play, it started storming outside.

"Damn! I hope the power doesn't go out! I gotta call my mom!" Nami says and runs into the kitchen. "I'm here! I'm sorry! I forgot! It'll never happen again! I promise! Bye! Love ya too!" Nami comes back in the living room and sits down next to Noi. "Ok! Now we can start watching!" They watch all of the first DVD and go onto the second. They get to a scene where Dark and Krad battle it out. "Go Dark!"

"Come on Satoshi! Take control!" Sara yells, for once. Noi looks at Sara.

'She's always calm. Then again. This is DN Angel we're talking about. She gets very wild up when it comes down to Satoshi.' Noi thinks as she looks back at the t.v.

"Come on Daisuke! Help Dark!" Sam yells and starts bouncing on the couch. Noi sighs and shakes her head.

"Come on Noi! I know you're always quiet and all, but you gotta cheer on Krad!" Nami says and balls up her fists. "Damn it Krad! Stop trying to kill Dark!" Noi smiles and shakes her head. She looks at Nami and Nami looks at Noi.

"Come on Krad! Try to kill Dark!" Noi says in a calm tone and smirks when Nami glares at her. Nami opens her mouth to say something, when the t.v. started glowing a mixture between purple, red, blue and gold.

"Guys! No time to start fighting! There's something wrong with the t.v.!" Sam yells and holds onto Sara, who was looking at the t.v. with wide eyes. Noi and Nami look at the t.v and then back at each other. Nami gets up and walks up to the tv. "Are you crazy! Get away from the tv.!" Nami looks at Sam and smiles a cocky smile.

"Come on Sam! Nothing bad is going to ha-" Nami was cut off as the t.v. sucks her in and she disappears. Noi stands up and was about to go to the t.v. when both Sara and Sam grab her.

"You can't go anywhere near the tv.! You'll disappear as well!" Sara yells over the noise the t.v. was now making. A strong current of wind tries to pull them into the tv. "My god! It's like a black hole!" Noi grabs the bottom of the couch and the girls hold onto her other arm.

"I can't hold on! Sara! Noi! Help me! AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sam screams as she's pulled away from Sara and into the t.v.

"Sam!" Sara yells and looks at Noi. She lets go and also disappears into the t.v. Noi sighs and shakes her head.

'Why am I always the last person to experience everything?' Noi thinks to herself as she lets go. She goes into the t.v and she holds her hands over her ears from all the noise. 'What the hell is this?!' That was the last thing Noi thought, before she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Come on Kraddy-kins! Can't we have a civil conversation for once?" Dark asks with that cocky smile of his. Krad glares at Dark and throws another energy ball. Dark easily dodges and smirks. 

-Dark! Don't hurt Satoshi!- Daisuke yells and Dark rolls his eyes.

-Don't worry Dai! I'm not going to hurt him badly!- Dark replies and throws an energy ball which hits Krad in his stomach. -Creepy boy's going to feel that one in the morning!- Dai sighs in the back of Darks head and shakes his head.

"You're going to pay for that Dark!" Krad yells and summons a huge ball of energy. Krad was about to throw it, but a flashing of purple, red, blue and gold mix together stole both of their attentions.

"What the hell is that!" Dark yells and flies next to Krad to get a better look. Krad stares at it and than looks at Dark.

"How the hell should I know!" Krad yells back and makes the energy ball disappear. "Whatever it is, I don't like it." Satoshi stirs in the back of Krad's mind.

;Krad? What the hell is that!; Satoshi yells as he sees the hole of swirling colors. Krad grimaces.

;I don't know! Stop asking stupid questions!; In the back of Krad's mind, he could see Satoshi roll his eyes. The hole all of sudden spits out a person, an unconscious person at that! Dark flies over and catches her. Dark puts her on the ground and after that, another unconscious person is spit out of the hole. Dark catches her too.

"What the hell is going on!" Dark yells in amazement and fear. Dark sets the other unconscious girl down and another one comes out of the hole. "Krad! Catch her!" Dark yells.

;Krad! Catch her!; Satoshi yells at the same time as Dark. Krad grumbles, but catches her anyways. Krad puts the unconscious girl next to the others and looks back at the hole. ;You don't suppose another one will come, do you?;

;Hell if I now! This is confusing and surprising at the same time!; Dark also looks at the hole, waiting for it to close, but alas, it didn't happen. Instead, another unconscious girl came out! Krad flies into the air and catches her. Krad lands on the ground and puts her next to the others. Dark stands up and stands next to Krad.

"I wish I knew what was going on." Dark says and Krad nods in agreement. "You know. For once, we're having a civil conversation, Kraddy-kins!" Krad glares at Dark and makes an energy ball.

;Krad! Not now! We have to figure out what just happened and why!; Satoshi yells at Krad. Krad grimaces and makes the energy ball disappear.

"Be thankful Satoshi wants to find out what just happened." Krad says through gritted teeth. Dark only flashes him a smirk and they both look at the girls. "What exactly are we going to do with them?" After he asked that, one of the girls started stirring. The first one that came out actually. She sits up and rubs her head.

"Holy shit! What the hell just happened and where the hell am I! How the hell did my shoes get on my feet!" She yells and sees the girls. "Sam! Sara! Noi! Get up now!" She yells and they all slowly wake up, exact for the red head with the black streaks. The girl walks over to her and shakes her. "Noi! Get your ass up now!" The girl swats her hand away and sits up.

"What? Where are we?" She asks quietly as she looks around.

"How the hell should I know! We were sitting down in your house, watching a movie when the damn t.v. just started swirling around and sucked us in like a...like a..." She pauses. The girl with blond hair smiles.

"Like I said before we were sucked in, my god, it's like a black hole." She says and the other girl smiles.

"Yea! Like a black hole and somehow, we have our shoes on!" The girls look and see their shoes. "Nice one there Smarty-Pants!" The blond glares at her. "What? It's true!"

"Now is not the time to fight! We need to find a way home! My mom would kill me if I don't come home on Sunday!" The brunette yells while jumping up and down.

"My dad and mom would tell me I'm dead." The blond calmly says.

"My mom would ground me and then tell me I can't watch any anime! NOOOOOO!" The black hair girl says and goes into a panic. Dark and Krad look at the redhead, waiting for her to say something about what her parents would do, but got nothing.

-I wonder why she didn't say anything.- Daisuke asks out loud.

-I don't know, but at the moment, I could care less.- Dark retorts back.

"Hey! What are you fine ladies doing in a museum at this hour?" Dark asks and all the girls stiffen. They slowly turn their heads to look at them and three of the four scream. The redhead just blinks. The black hair girl also blinks and than smirks.

"Well! It's Dark Mousy and Krad Hikari! Nice to finally meet ya!" She says and both Dark and Krads' eyes widen. "What? That's your names. I don't see why you're so surprise!" The blond starts laughing and shakes her head.

"You idiot! It's the fact that you said _Krad Hikari_! Nobody except the Hikaris and the Niwas know his name! Not to mention they're the only ones that know Krad exists! Wouldn't you be surprised if somebody that wasn't from one of the two families said the hunter of Dark Mousy's name that doesn't even exist outside the two families?" The black hair girl shrugs.

"You have a point and I'm not an idiot! I just don't know as much as you do!" She retorts. The blond and the black hair girls start arguing. The brunette and the redhead watch them. The black hair girl and the blond stop fighting and look at Dark and Krad.

"Hey! Get your tamers out so we can figure all of this out!" Nami yells and everybody looks at Dark and Krad. They blink. Noi shakes her head, Sara smacks Nami on the side of her head, getting them to argue again and Sam holds onto Noi's arm.

-Dark. How did they know?- Daisuke asks frightened.

-I don't know, but we're going to find out!-

;Krad. Nothing bad is going to happen seeing how they now, right?; Satoshi asks terrified. Krad, sensing his fear, gave him some reassurance.

;I don't believe so Satoshi. We could always blast them to pieces.; Krad says back in a soft tone and Satoshi stays quiet, but his presence was staying close to Krad's.

"How is it that you knew about us having tamers?" Krad yells as he glares at Nami and Nami and Sara stop arguing to look at Krad.

"We all know about you two having tamers. Daisuke Niwa is the tamer of Dark Mousy and Satoshi Hiwatari a.k.a. Satoshi Hikari is the tamer of Krad Hikari. Big deal!" Nami says and shrugs. Krad glares daggers.

"Explain how you know this before you regret ever meeting me!" Krad says through gritted teeth. Sara and Sam hide behind Noi and Nami. Nami grins.

"Come on Krad! No use making threats! We're not going to tell anybody! It's just not us! Anyways. We'll explain everything, but it's a long story!" Nami says and before anybody says anything else, shouts came from the other side of the door and everybody looked at it.

* * *

Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and please be nice! Nice flames are welcomed. First attempt so please be nice! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

-...- Dai talking to Dark and vice versa

;...; Sato talking to Krad and vice versa

* * *

"I think we should leave now." Nami says as she looks away from the door and Sara rolls her eyes. 

"Thanks for stating the obvious, moron. Dark. Grab the pendant and lets all go to the roof, except Krad, who has to change back into Satoshi." Sara says and Dark smirks.

"My pleasure!" Dark says and runs toward the pendant. Krad growls and runs after Dark. Dark reaches for the pendant the same time Krad does and they grab it at the same time. A gold and purple light surrounds them. "What that hell!"

-Dark! What's happening and what's with this pain!- Daisuke yells while clutching his head.

-I don't know!- Dark yells back.

;Krad! Let go!; Satoshi yells as he too grabs his head. Krad growls.

;He's not stealing this artwork!; Krad growls out. The girls stare in awe as the two lights blend together and hold their arms over their closed eyes as a white light blinds them. They open their eyes and look at Dark and Krad.

''What the hell!" Nami yells confused and startled. Noi rubs her eyes and looks back at them.

"Ok. Is that supposed to happen?" Sam asks and the girls shrug. Not only was Dark and Krad holding the pendant, but so was Daisuke and Satoshi. The boys look at each other confused.

"I'm with her. Is this supposed to happen?" Daisuke asks and the boys shrug, except Krad, who blinks. More shouts come from the door and everybody looks back at the door. "We should get out of here!" Daisuke says and lets go, along with Satoshi.

"Time to let go Kraddy-kins!" Dark says and smirks. Krad growls and holds on tighter. Satoshi sighs and puts a hand on Krad's left hand, the one gripping the pendant.

"Krad. Let go. We don't have time for this." Satoshi says calmly and Krad reluctantly lets go. "Daisuke. Is there anyway you can get these girls and Krad out of here and meet me at the park?" Daisuke nods. "Ok. Girls. Go with Daiskue. Krad. Go with them and don't kill any of them." Krad growls and nods.

"Now follow me. There's a secret passageway I know. After we meet in the park, we'll go to my house." Daisuke says and everybody, but Krad, Noi and Satoshi, follow. Daisuke stops and looks at Krad and Noi. "Come on! Before they get in!" Krad growls and starts walking, but stops when he gets to Noi.

"Noi! What the hell are you doing! Come on!" Nami yells at Noi, who's just standing there, looking at the door. More shouts come and Krad growls. He walks to Noi, flings her over his shoulder and starts running after Daisuke and the girls. Satoshi shakes his head and opens the door when the sound of footsteps disappeared.

"Dark has stolen the artwork." Satoshi says calmly and leaves the room.

* * *

Daisuke, Krad and the girls get out of the museum to find themselves behind it. They hear shouts from in front of the museum and look up. There was Dark, flying away. Krad glares and growls. Daisuke fidgets. 

"I know you don't like me and want to kill me, but I think we better stay here until the crowd and the cops leave. So none of us get caught." Daisuke says and Krad just growls. Daisuke smiles nervously and everybody sits down. Every thing's silent for a couple minutes until-

"My! Why so silent?" Dark asks as he lands on the ground with Wiz(With) on his shoulder. Everybody, but Krad, who's glaring at Dark, shrugs. "Come on. We need to meet Creepy-Bastard in the park!"

"Dark! It's Satoshi!" Daisuke says as everybody stands up and Dark Shrugs. "Oh! What are your names?" Daisuke asks as he looks at the girls.

"We'll tell you later. Once we get to your house." Sara says and Daisuke nods. They start walking to the park in this order: Dark, Nami, Daisuke, Sam, Sara, Noi and Krad.

"Say. Anybody want to race to the park?" Nami asks and Dark grins. "Anybody else?" Everybody shakes their head and Krad glares. "Ok! On your mark. Get set. GO!" Nami yells and Dark and Nami run full speed a head.

"Is it just me or did Nami get really competitive all of a sudden?" Sam asks and the girls nod. "Nami really does like Dark." The rest of the way to the park is silent. They get to the park and see Satoshi sitting down on a bench, glaring at Dark and Nami. Satoshi sees the others, gets up and walks to them.

"I'm already starting to hate her." Satoshi says calmly and points to Nami.

"Nami has the ability to do that. Not to mention the ability to have people love her." Sara says and shrugs. "I don't care. Either way, she's still a moron."

"Dark! Nami! Lets go! We got to get to Daisuke's house to explain everything!" Sam yells and the two come over. They walk out of the park and down a couple of blocks until they reached Daisuke's house. Daisuke opens the door and sighs.

"No traps! Thank you!" Daisuke says and Dark laughs.

"I told Emiko we had a little problem at the museum and we were going to bring the problem here." Dark says and Sara blinks.

"We're not things you know." Sara says and Dark shrugs. Before anybody could say anything, they heard a scream and look to see Emiko. "You failed to mention Satoshi and Krad, didn't you?" Dark whistles and looks away. "Stupid thief."

"Mom. Satoshi and Krad are in the same problem." Daisuke says and Kosuke comes into view.

"Welcome. Please make yourselves comfortable. We'll be talking in the living room." Kosuke says with a smile and leads Emiko into the living room. Everybody takes off their shoes and walks into the living room. "Sit down anywhere you like." Everybody sits down and look at the adults.

"First off. Lets start off with introductions. I'm Daiki Niwa."

"I'm Kosuke Niwa."

"I'm Emiko Niwa. Girls. Please introduce yourselves and your age, if you don't mind." Nami stands up.

"I'm Nami Lee and I'm 17." Nami sits down and Sara stands up.

"I'm Sara Twain and I'm 15." Sara sits down and Sam stands up.

"I'm Samantha or Sam Conley and I'm 14." Sam sits down and everybody looks at Noi.

"Noi." Noi hesitates, tucks her legs, puts her arms around her legs and put her chin on her knees. Everybody stares at her and Nami sighs.

"Noi doesn't talk that much. She'll say a few words every now and then, but not much. Her name's Noi Summers and she's 16." Nami says and looks at Noi, who sighs.

"Ok. Now that introductions have been made. Someone care to tell us how Dark and Daisuke and Krad and Satoshi got separated?" Kosuke asks.

"Dark and Krad touched the pendant at the same time and neither would let go." Satoshi calmly says and Daiki nods.

"I see. Now what about the girls?" Daiki asks and Dark grins.

"They came out of a hole that was flashing purple, gold, red and blue! Also, they were unconscious, but not for long." Dark says.

"I still don't understand. How was the hole created?" Kosuke asks and everybody, including the girls, shrug. "Why don't you girls know?"

"All we know is we all asked permission from our parents to spend the weekend at Noi's house, seeing how her guardians are on vacation, we started watching a movie and the t.v. turned into a black hole." Sara calmly explains

"What were you watching?" Emiko asks and Nami smirks.

"DN Angel! Of course, we really don't need to tell you what it's about because you already know." Nami says and everybody shakes their heads. "Smarty-Pants, tell them!"

"DN Angel is Japanese Anime, which being said, all of us are Americans. To put it simply, its about you guys, Dark and Krad and everything else. That's how we knew about Daisuke and Satoshi being the tamers of Dark and Krad." Sara explains.

"Wait. DN Angel is an animation that tells about the Niwa and Hikari curse?" Kosuke asks and the girls nod.

"Lets not forget everything in between. Daisuke having a crush on Risa and then Riku." Sam says with a smile and the Niwas, Dark and Satoshi blink.

"Risa turned down Daisuke and then Daisuke transforms into Dark! Seriously Daisuke! How can you take that sitting down?" Nami asks and Sara shakes her head.

"Nami! That's not nice! How many times has a guy turned you down!" Sam asks and Nami smirks.

"What are you talking about? I turned all the guys down!" Nami says and Noi smiles.

"Liar." Noi whispers and everybody looks at her. Nami shakes her head and Noi shrugs. Nami looks away and sighs in relief. "8th grade. Hottest guy in school turned her down." Nami growls.

"Noi. You weren't supposed to tell anybody and since when did you start talking in full sentences!" Nami yells and everybody starts laughing.

"So much for not getting turned down by a guy!" Sara says in a sing song voice. Nami growls and crosses her arms across her chest. "Anyways. You could probably say we're from a different dimension."

"That would explain how you girls would know. So. In your dimension, we're fake. Right?" Daisuke asks and the girls nod.

"Daisuke. It's getting late and you have to wake up for school tomorrow, along with Satoshi. Tomorrow, the girls, Krad and Dark are going to be enrolled." Emiko says. Dark's, Nami's and Sam's jaws drop, Noi blinks, Sara groans and Krad growls.

"I'm not going to a human school." Krad growls and Emiko gives him the look that told him he was going no matter what. She also gave it to Dark and the girls. Noi blinks and looks at her feet.

"Where are we going to stay until we can get home?" Sara asks and everybody looks a the adults.

"Well. A few of you can stay over here and the others could stay with Satoshi, if Satoshi and Krad wouldn't mind." Kosuke says with a smile and Satoshi shakes his head.

"It's only going to be one though. I have a small apartment and Krad." Satoshi says and Kosuke nods.

"So. Who will be staying over Satoshi's?" Daisuke asks and all the girls look at Noi, who sighs and raises her hand.

"Ok! It's settled, but tonight, everybody is staying over here and I won't take no for an answer!" Emiko says and everybody nods. "Tomorrow, the girls, Dark, Krad, Kosuke and I are going shopping for uniforms and then the mall for other clothing." Noi makes a weird noise and bangs her forehead once on her knees and leaves her head there. "What's the matter dear?" Nami smirks.

"Come on Noi! How are they going to know if you go to the mall or not? We're in a different dimension, they're on vacation and they can't come here! Nothing to worry about!" Nami says and Noi shakes her head. "You're really stubborn sometimes."

"Why doesn't Noi want to go to the mall and who are they?" Kosuke asks and all the girls clamp a hand over their mouths, Sara putting an extra one on Nami's. Everybody looks at Noi. "Noi. Do you want to tell?" Noi shakes her head and Kosuke smiles. "Then we won't know until you feel ready to tell us." Kosuke says and Noi looks at him.

"That's right dear, but you're still going to the mall tomorrow." Emiko says with a smile and Noi groans.

"We'll work on trying to find a way to return you home starting tomorrow, but tonight, everybody needs to go to bed. Night!" Daiki says and heads upstairs. Everybody figures out where they're sleeping and fall asleep.

* * *

"Kosuke. Sara said guardians. What about her parents? What do her guardians do to make her not want to go to the mall? Kosuke. If Noi's getting abused or something terrible, I don't want to send her back to her dimension. Plus. I'm taking a liking to her and the others." Emiko says and Kosuke sighs. 

"I don't know Emiko. Maybe something happened to Noi's parents and I don't know what her guardians do or did. We won't know until Noi tells us, if she tells us. We just have to wait Emiko. Be patient. If it turns out she does get abused, we'll figure something out." Kosuke says and they both fall asleep.

* * *

'They can't be serious. No one ever was serious about this subject. It's probably nothing to them. Just a passing thought.' Noi thinks as she walks away from the door and downstairs.

* * *

Please review and before I forget. I'd like to thank cemetarydemon for reviewing the unthought-of Ch. 2. Which is now this one! I'm glad you like the story so far and this chapter is way better then the other one I had up! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

I will be calling Wiz Wiz! Not With and Daisuke Dai! My fingers hurt from putting in his full name!

* * *

Daisuke wakes up from his alarm clock. He turns off the alarm and sits up. Daisuke looks around his room. Satoshi's sleeping on the couch, Dark's sleeping on the ground and Krad's sleeping near the window. Daisuke gets up, walks over to Satoshi and shakes him. 

"Satoshi. Wake up! We gotta go to school!" Dai says and Satoshi sits up while rubbing his eyes. Dais walks over to Krad and hesitantly shakes him. "Krad. Ummm…Maybe you should sleep in my bed. It'll be more comfortable." Krad opens his eyes and lightly growls.

"I'll stay up. Satoshi up?" Krad growls out while stretching and Dai nods.

"Yea, though, he's just sitting there staring into space. Must be from his low blood pressure. Hmmm. Should I wake Dark up and get him to sleep in my bed or leave him?" Dai asks himself.

"Leave him. He doesn't need to be comfortable." Krad says and Dai smiles and stifles a laugh. "What are you smiling about!?" Krad growls.

"Nothing. Just agreeing with you. I wonder why Noi doesn't want to go to the mall." Dai says and then shrugs. "Satoshi? Fully awake now?" Satoshi blinks and Dai shakes his head. "Nope. I'm gonna take a shower. Keep an eye on Dark, will ya?" Krad shrugs.

"If you hear him yell, then you know he tried to get in your bed." Krad says and Dai nods. Dai gets clothes out of his closet and heads for the door. Dai opens the door, stops and looks at Krad with a smile.

"Thank you." Dai says and closes the door behind him. Krad blinks and then smiles.

* * *

Emiko looks into the living room and smiles. All four girls were sleeping on the floor next to each other. Well. Kinda. Sara's sleeping on her back and Sam's sleeping on her side, using Sara's stomach as a pillow. Nami's sleeping on her side and Noi's curled against Nami's stomach. 

'What's the reason for Noi not wanting to go to the mall? I'm hoping it's just because she hates the mall and has nothing to do with her guardians, but Nami sai-' Emiko's taken away from her thoughts by a pair of arms circling her waist.

"What did I say last night Emiko? Be patient. Everything will make itself clear in time." Kosuke says and kisses Emiko on the cheek. "Are Dai and Satoshi up?"

"Yup! We're up!" Dai says as he and Satoshi get into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well. No breakfast until you two wake Dark, Krad and the girls." Emiko says with a smile and Dai sighs, but before Dai could walk out of the kitchen, they hear a yell from upstairs.

"What the hell was that for Krad!?" Dark yells and Dai starts laughing as the girls jump from the sudden noise. Sara and Sam get up and walk into the kitchen as Noi lays back down and Nami stretches.

"Come on Noi. Gotta get up. You're coming to the mall whether you like it or not. Plus. We gotta eat breakfast." Nami says and Noi sighs as she sits up. "Look. What I said last night is true. No need to worry!" Nami and Noi get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Dark! Krad! Get down here so we can eat!" Dai yells up the stairs. Krad enters the kitchen with a smile. "Dark tried to get on the bed, didn't he?" Krad nods. "What did you do?"

"WHAT DID HE DO! HE DRENCHED ME WITH ICE COLD WATER! THAT'S WHAT HE DID!" Dark yells and walks into the kitchen dripping wet. "Why did you tell him to do this Dai?" Dark asks and Krad smirks.

"He didn't. All he said was keep an eye on you. So I did. Fun. Maybe I'll keep an eyes on you more often." Krad says and Dai, Nami, Sara and Sam laugh as Noi giggles. Nami stops and looks at Noi.

"That's a first." Nami whispers and Emiko looks at Nami, hearing. Nami smirks, grabs Krad by the collar of his shirt and drags him upstairs.

"Let go of my shirt woman!" Krad yells and keeps yelling the whole way, until they hear a door slam. Everybody looks at each other and shrug. Everybody eats breakfast and Dai and Satoshi leave for school.

"I wonder why Nami dragged Krad upstairs." Dark says and looks up. Sara looks at Noi and Noi looks at Sara. They both smirk.

"Looks like somebody's jealous!" Noi whispers and they hear a laugh from the stairs. Everybody looks to see Nami.

"Jealous? Yea right! The great Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy, jealous? Right!" Nami says and sits at the table. "Noi. Since when have you talked this much?" Nami says with a smile and Noi goes red. "You can't say, can you?" Noi goes even redder and shakes her head.

"Getting off why Noi's talking so much. Why'd you drag Krad upstairs?" Sara asks and Nami shrugs. "Don't play dumb Nami, even though you are." Nami glares at Sara and Sara smiles.

"Enough with the interrogation! We have to go to the mall after we get our uniforms! Hey Noi. Get Krad will you? He's in Dai's room." Nami says and Noi shrugs. Noi gets up and walks upstairs.

"Is it just me or does Noi like Krad? Nah! It's just me." Dark says with a smirk and the girls look at each other with a smile. Emiko looks at Kosuke and Kosuke smiles.

* * *

Noi walks up the stairs and up to Dai's room. Noi knocks on the door and got no answer. Noi opens the door and peaks in. Krad's standing on the balcony and looking outside. Noi walks up to Krad and lightly tugs on his sleeve. Krad looks at Noi. 

"We gotta go." Noi whispers and Krad shakes his head. Noi grabs his arm and tugs him toward the door. Krad starts to growl and Noi stops, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I have to go, so do you. Now come on."

"I'm not going!" Krad says coldly and yanks his arm out of Noi's hold. Noi blinks and Krad walks out onto the balcony. Noi sits down and stares at Krad. "Get out and leave me alone." Noi sighs and leaves the room.

* * *

"She's taking a long time. I want to go to the mall!" Nami says and they hear footsteps. Noi comes into view and everybody looks at her. "Where's Krad?" Noi points up the stairs. 

"Leave him. Kraddy-kins afraid to be seen." Dark says as he gets up and walks to Noi. Dark puts an arm around Noi's neck and smirks. "Forget him. He's no fun anyways." Dark takes his arm off Noi's shoulders and feels her ass. Noi yelps, turns around and smacks Dark, hard.

"You shouldn't have done that Dark." Nami says as Noi runs upstairs and they hear a door slam. "Now she's not coming back down. Thanks Dark. Thanks a lot."

* * *

'What's that girls problem!? Why can't she just leave me alone!?' Krad thinks as Noi leaves the room. About a minute later, Krad hears a yelp and a smacking sound. 'What's going on down there?' The door opens and slams shut. 

"Why'd you come back!?" Krad growls and Noi looks at Krad. "Well!" Noi blinks and sighs.

"I'd rather be around you than Dark." Noi whispers as she sits down by the door. Krad blinks and shakes his head.

'What that girl said can't be true.' Krad thinks and looks outside. 'There's no possible way and why the hell would I want to make this girl laugh or smile!' There's a knock on the door.

"Noi! Come out of there! You too Krad! We gotta go to the mall! I wanna go now come on!" Nami says and Noi yawns. "Fall asleep Noi and you'll regret it!"

"Right." Noi says and shrug. "Well. I don't want to go anywhere near Dark at the moment so, you're out of luck Nami."

"Why?" Krad asks and Noi smiles.

"Dark's a pervert." Noi whispers and Krad smiles.

"So that's why I heard a yelp and a slapping sound. Come on. Lets get this mall thing over with." Krad says and Noi nods. Krad walks to the door and Noi stands up.

"Dark! Come up here and lock pick the door, will ya! Noi won't come out!" Nami yells and they hear running footsteps.

"My pleasure beautiful!" They hear Dark say. Both Noi and Krad put on a face of disgust. Noi makes a choking sound and Krad looks at her. Krad smirks, drags Noi to the side of the door and Noi looks at Krad.

"Wait and see." Krad whispers as they hear Dark unlocking the door. The door swings open, Dark runs in as Krad sticks out his foot and Dark falls flat on his face, hard. Noi giggles hard and Nami smiles at Krad, who shrugs.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Dark yells as he stands up and glares at Krad. Krad glares back and Noi hides behind Krad.

"We're enemies. What do you expect?" Krad asks coldly and Dark stomps out of the room. Nami walks in and sighs.

"He takes things way to seriously for some reason. Maybe it's because of us girls. He doesn't want to look like a fool. To late." Nami says as Noi comes out from behind Krad.

"Did you see his face when he was falling? It was funny!" Noi says and imitates Dark. Nami laughs and Krad shakes his head. "Do we really have to go to the mall Nami?" Noi asks as she looks at Nami.

"Sorry kiddo, but yea." Nami says and Noi groans. "Hey! Stop worrying! Who says those assholes are going to know? We're in a different dimension! They can't do jacks shit! So don't worry!" Nami puts a hand on Noi's head and smiles.

"Who?" Krad asks curiously and immediately regrets it as the girls look at him in surprise. "Don't answer that and why the hell are you looking at me like that!?" Krad growls. Noi smiles and Nami smirks.

"Noi. Go downstairs. We'll be down in a couple minutes." Nami says and Noi shakes her head. "Just stay by Sara. She hates Dark! Either her, Emiko or Kosuke!" Noi sighs, gets up and leaves. Nami looks at Krad.

"Is it just me or are you curious about who we were talking about?" Nami asks with a smile. Krad looks away and Nami smirks. "You're starting to blush! Krad has a crush on Noi!" Krad growls and glares at Nami.

"No. I. Don't! I don't feel for anybody and don't care for anybody!" Krad coldly says and Nami raises an eyebrow.

"You're just denying it because you don't want somebody to know or tell Noi! Wow! Good luck trying to find a way to tell her! Now! Mall!" Nami yells, grabs Krad's arm and runs out of the room and toward the stairs.

"LET GO OF ME WOMAN!" Krad yells and yanks his arm out of Nami's hold. Nami loses her balance and falls forward, toward the stairs. Dark, who ran to the stairs at Krad's yell, sees this, runs up the stairs and catches Nami.

"Sheesh Kraddy-Kins! Are ya trying to kill her?" Dark asks and Krad glares at Dark. "Be a little nicer next time! You ok Nami?" Nami nods and glares at Krad.

"Man.You're a jerk! Can we go to the mall now?!" Nami yells.

"If you two idiots and Krad would come down." Sara says from the bottom of the stairs. Krad walks downstairs and both Dark and Nami glare at Sara.

"What was that Smarty-Pants!" Nami yells and Krad stops next to Sara and looks at them.

"She called you two idiots." Krad says and both Dark and Nami charge at Krad and Sara. Krad picks Sara up and moves out of the way at the last second when Dark and Nami jump. They both crash on the ground.

"You two really are idiots. Thank you Krad." Sara says and Krad puts her down and shrugs.

"They're both getting tortured. I don't mind." Krad says and walks into the kitchen to see Noi hiding behind Emiko. "Dark?" Noi nods. "Lets get this uniform and mall thing over with."

"Yes. Dark. Nami. Lets go." Emiko says and they both jump up. "When we get to the mall, we're splitting up. Dark and Krad are going with Kosuke and the girls with me." Emiko says as everybody put their shoes on. They get into the car and drive to the mall.

"Alright. We'll see you girls later. Dark. Krad. Follow me." Kosuke says after they enter the mall and they leave.

"Where will we be going first Emiko?" Sam asks and Emiko smiles. Emiko leads the way to a girls store. The girls glare at the store. Emiko sees this and blinks.

"What's the matter girls? This is the perfect place to get clothes." Emiko says and the girls shake their heads.

"No it's not. That's what us Americans call a prep store. We don't like preps. We're more tomboyish, even Sara." Noi says and suddenly sneezes.

"Somebody you like is thinking about you!" Emiko says with a smile and Noi blushes. "Tell me. Is it Krad?" Noi blushes more and nods slowly. "I thought so. Lets go to a different store."

'Why would Krad be thinking of me? He's either planning on killing me or something else. I pray it's something else!" Noi thinks.

* * *

'Why can't I stop thinking about that girl! This is fucking complicated! I can't have a crush on her! There's no way!' Krad thinks and sneezed a little while later. Kosuke smiles. 

"It seems somebody's thinking about you Krad." Kosuke says and Krad growls. "Even if you wanted to do something about it, you wouldn't be able to."

"Damn!" Krad mutters as they walk into a clothes store. Krad stops and looks around, as does Dark. "I'm not wearing any of these clothes." Dark nods.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Krad on this one." Dark says and the three leave.

* * *

Well. That's it! Hope you like it! I'd like to thank cemetarydemon for reviewing that chapter as well! . Makes me happy! Oh! Thanks for the 1,941 I LOVE IT'S! When I first started to read it, I was amazed! Still am! You must have put a lot of time doing that! I thank you for it! I'm glad you get excited when you read it! I'm glad you're cheering for me! Here it is and enjoy!  



	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Chapter 4 is here! Hope you enjoy it because I sure had a hell of a time thinking it up! Also. Sorry for the long wait. This is pretty long, so that might explain why. Thanks for waiting!

* * *

"Ok! Now that we're done with regular, everyday clothes, jewelry and shoes. It's time to get uniforms!" Emiko says happily and the girls groan, except Sara. "It's not that bad!" 

"The only person, who doesn't mind skirts, is Sara. The rest of us hate them." Nami says and Noi and Sam nod. Emiko sighs and shakes her head. "Can the skirt be long?" Emiko smiles.

"Yes! As long as you want them to be!" Emiko says as they walk into the store that has the uniforms and they see the guys. "Where are the bags for your clothes?"

"In the car." Kosuke says with a smile. Krad's standing on a platform and getting measured as Dark's sitting in a chair waiting. The girls go and sit down, Nami next to Dark, then Sam, Sara and Noi. After a while, the boys get done and Nami goes up.

"Is there any possible way the skirt can be down to my ankles?" Nami asks and the tailor nods. "Awesome! All skirts will be down to our ankles! Right girls?" The girls nod and the tailor smiles.

"Don't like short skirts?" The tailor asks and the girls smile. "That's quite alright. All four girls uniforms will have ankle length skirts." The tailor says as she writes it down. The girls get measured and the tailor smiles. "They'll be at your house by Tuesday."

"Does that mean we can't go to school on Monday or can we go, only in regular clothes?" Sam asks and everybody looks at Kosuke and Emiko.

"You guys can decide either one. Though, I would prefer you go to school on Monday with Dai and Satoshi." Emiko says as they leave the mall. "Oh! That reminds me! All of you will be in the same grade as Dai and Satoshi."

"What grade are they in again?" Dark asks.

"8th. Which means we're going to be middles school kids again!" Nami says in a frustrated tone.

"Uh….Nami. I'm in the same grad as Dai and Satoshi. Even though Satoshi already graduated from college." Sam says.

"Question." Dark says as they pile into the car. Dark and Krad are sitting by the windows, Sara next to Dark, Nami next to Krad, Sam on Sara's lap and Noi on Nami's lap. "Don't you think it'll be odd for me to go with my name and who I am?" Emiko smiles from the passenger seat.

"You're going to school with the others Dark. We told the principle you had the same name and looks as Dark. To them, you and the girls are Dai's cousins, except Sam. Satoshi enrolled Sam and Krad, saying you two are his cousins." Emiko says.

"That complicates things Emiko. If Satoshi said Sam and Krad are his cousins, then Sam will have to stay over Satoshi's house with him and Krad. Also. Nami and Dark can't be cousins, to anybody." Noi says and Emiko frowns, along with Kosuke.

"Why so dear? I understand where your coming from with Sam, but I don't understand about Dark and Nami." Emiko says as they pull in the driveway. Everybody gets out and heads inside.

"Isn't it obvious?" Noi asks as Dark and Nami go into the living room. "They kinda, no. Scratch that. They absolutely love each other." Noi says and Emiko shrieks, making Noi hide behind Krad.

"I'm sorry I scared you dear! It's just, well, how do I put this? They're in love! How cute!" Emiko says and Noi looks at her confused. Emiko sighs, grabs Noi's hand and drags her upstairs with everybody watching.

"Why did Emiko drag Noi upstairs?" Satoshi asks as he and Dai walks into the kitchen.

"Emiko found out about Dark and Nami being in love. Which causes a problem seeing how Dark and Name are 'cousins.'" Sam says and Dai smiles.

"You don't have to worry about that! It's actually normal for cousins to marry. Well. Here anyways." Dai says and Sara nods.

"I remember Noi saying something about that a couple years ago. Why wouldn't she remember that little bit of information?" Sara asks and then smiles. "Of course. She was thinking about the living arrangements."

"Living arrangements?" Satoshi asks and Sara nods. "We already decided Noi would live with Krad and I." Sara opens her mouth to say something, but a loud shriek was heard from upstairs. Kosuke sighs.

"What is Emiko doing to Noi? Hey Nami! Come here will you?" Kosuke asks and both Nami and Dark come in. "Noi didn't have very supported guardians, did she?" Everybody looks at Nami and she backs away.

"Can't say. Not my place. The only thing I can say is your close, but not close at the same time." Nami says.

"NO!" They hear Noi yell and soon after, Noi ran into the kitchen. "Ok! Emiko is scaring me." Noi says and sits down in a chair at the table. "So. It's Friday. What should we do?"

"I have to do homework. Satoshi's gonna help me. I can't seem to get any of it!" Dai whines.

"I'll help also or just watch. Sam. You're coming as well. You need to find out if you can do the work." Sara says and Sam sighs. Dai, Satoshi, Sara and Sam go up the stairs and into Dai's room.

"Well. What do you say we get back to the movie Nami?" Dark asks and Nami nods. They walk into the living room and Kosuke smiles.

"What will you two do?" Kosuke asks as he and Krad sit down at the table. Krad shrugs and Noi blinks.

"I wouldn't know. I was never allowed to do anything on weekends. Unless I was alone. Then I'd call Nami, Sara and Sam." Noi says and lays her head on the table. Kosuke frowns and then smiles.

"Well. I'm gonna talk with Emiko. Hope you guys find something to do." Kosuke says and leaves the kitchen.

"Find something to do? When they were there, all I did was lock myself in my room." Noi mutters and Krad looks at her. Krad gets up and taps Noi on the shoulder. Noi looks at Krad.

"Come on. I have an idea of what to do." Krad says and Noi gets up. They get their shoes on and leave. Nami and Dark poke their heads into the hallway.

"Is Krad actually showing emotions to Noi?" Dark asks and Nami nods. "Unbelievable! Who would've thought Krad was capable of being nice? Lets tell the others!" Nami nods and they run upstairs.

* * *

"Come on Dai! You didn't listen to the teacher, did you?" Sam asks and Dai smiles nervously. Dai's sitting at his desk with Satoshi on his right, Sam across from him and Sara across from Satoshi. "I wonder what the others are doing." 

"Dark and Nami are most likely making out. Krad and Noi. Don't know. I just hope Krad's being nice to Noi. She doesn't need anybody else yelling at her." Sara says and everybody looks at her.

"Sara!" Sam says and Sara places a hand over her mouth with an expression that clearly says she said something she shouldn't.

"What do you mean?" Dai asks and Satoshi nods in agreement. Sara and Sam look at each other and then sigh. Before they could say anything, the door bursts open and Dark and Nami rush in, slamming the door behind them.

"What's the matter with you two? Sara thought you guys were making out." Satoshi says and Dark grins.

"That's a good idea. Never thought of that!" Dark says and Satoshi shakes his head.

"That's because you're an idiot." Satoshi says and Dark glares at Satoshi.

"Both of you stop! We didn't come up here to fight or argue Dark!" Nami says as she looks at Dark. Dark crosses his arms and looks at Nami.

"Then why are you here?" Dai asks and they bust into smiles. "What's with the smiles?"

"Oh, just the fact that Krad and Noi left the house together! We heard them in the kitchen. Krad has an idea of what to do! So, they're doing something together, but what?" Nami says and sits on Dai's bed, as does Dark.

"Maybe just a walk to the park?" Dai asks and the girls freeze. "What? What's the matter?"

"Park? Park! Bad idea to take Noi to a park! Very bad! Guys and girls! Lets move! We gotta make sure they don't go to the park!" Nami says and rushes to the door, but Dark beats her. "Dark! Move!"

* * *

"Where are we going Krad?" Noi asks as they walk off of the porch and turn right. Krad doesn't say anything. "Are we going to the park?" 

"No. I don't know where we're going." Krad says and Noi stops. Krad stops and looks at Noi, only to start blushing. Noi was looking up with her finger on her chin, her head sideways and a confused, thoughtful look. "I said that because Dark and Nami were listening." Krad says and starts walking, hiding his blush. Noi runs to catch up.

"Oh. Nami tends to be an eavesdropper. So. I guess we're just walking around?" Noi asks and Krad shrugs. "Well. We could go to the park."

"Little kids and parents running around. Not to mention yelling, screaming, laughing and the chance of getting hit with a stray ball." Krad says and Noi nods.

"Didn't think of that. How about a close beach? I believe there's an ocean close to here, but I'm not sure. Never mind. There's no point in going." Krad glances at Noi.

"Why? Can't swim?" Noi goes red and Krad fully looks at her. "You can't?" Noi nods and Krad shrugs. "Then we're just gonna walk around." Noi looks up and nods.

* * *

"Emiko. Exactly what were you and Noi doing up here anyways?" Kosuke asks as he sits next to Emiko on the end of the bed and Emiko sighs. 

"She was confused to why I thought it was cute Dark and Nami are in love, so I told her why. I also tried to get her to tell Krad how she feels about him." Emiko says.

"That's why she said no. Let Noi tell Krad on her own. It'll be, well, more romantic. I think." Kosuke says and Emiko nods.

"You're right! It would!" Emiko says and Kosuke smiles. Suddenly they hear a door slam. "What in heavens name is going on?"

"Emiko. Don't eavesdrop on the kids." Kosuke says and Emiko gets up anyways. Kosuke sighs as Emiko leaves the room. "She just has to see what's wrong. Heh. That's Emiko for you." Kosuke gets up and follows Emiko to Dai's room.

"Oh, just the fact that Krad and Noi left the house together! We heard them in the kitchen. Krad has an idea of what to do! So, they're doing something together, but what?" They heard Nami say.

"Maybe just a walk to the park?" Dai asks. "What? What's the matter?" Emiko and Kosuke look at each other confused and then back at the door.

"Park? Park! Bad idea to take Noi to a park! Very bad! Guys and girls! Lets move! We gotta make sure they don't go to the park!" Nami says and they hear running footsteps. "Dark! Move!" Emiko and Kosuke glance at each other.

"Nami. There's a lot of things you three are keeping hidden about Noi. For once, I'd like to know why we should stop them form going to the park." Dark says and Emiko pushes the door open, hard, pushing Dark. "Whoa!"

"Emiko!" The girls chorus in shock. Kosuke comes in and smiles. "Kosuke!" They once again chorus and Emiko puts her hands on her hips.

"Ok! This has gone on for long enough. What exactly is wrong with Noi?" Emiko demands and everybody looks between Emiko and the girls. "Well!"

"Uh…we can't say. It's up to Noi, not us." Nami says and the girls nod. A noise brought everybody's attention to the window. "Oh great! It's raining! Noi's gonna get sick!"

* * *

"Hey Krad. Did you hear that?" Noi asks and they stop. They walked to Satoshi's apartment complex so far and a noise from a distance interrupted their walk to the museum. 

"Sounds like thunder. We should either hurry to the museum or turn back." Krad starts walking again and Noi follows.

"Smells like it's going to rain and I'm getting the feeling somebody's following us. I hate having eyes staring at the back of my head." Noi says and gets closer to Krad.

"We've been followed since we past the park. Looks like they're after you." Noi looks at Krad with a "huh?" expression. "There are perverts in this dimension also."

"Great. I had to deal with them in my dimension and I have to deal with them here! God sure is having a lot of fun making my life a living hell! Say! Dark's in that category!" Noi says and starts giggling.

"Yea. He is. Imagine that." Krad says and Noi starts laughing.

* * *

"Boss. She's laughing! She's beautiful when she laughs. Can we take her now?" A man asks as he leaves the alleyway, following is boss and followed by three other guys. 

"No. Not yet. That guy looks like he'll protect her. We need to get her with out him, but how?" The boss says and stares at the girl with lust. "We'll get her when the time is right." The boss smirks and it starts raining.

* * *

"Krad. It's starting to rain." Noi says as she feels a drop on her nose. Soon after, it starts pouring and they run the rest of the way to the museum.

* * *

"If she stays out there long enough. She's not going to get sick immediately." To-To says as she puts down the tea on the kitchen table. The girls look at each other from across the table. 

"Actually, she can. Most likely, she will and she just doesn't get sick, she gets really sick." Nami says and sighs.

"Why? The rain and cold doesn't effect her that bad. Right?" Dark asks uncertain and the girls groan.

* * *

"So this is what the museum looks like during the day." Krad says quietly and walks toward the back of the museum, but stops when he realizes Noi wasn't following. "What?" Noi was looking around and hearing Krad, looks at him with a smile. 

"Sorry. I don't remember the last time I was in a museum. Actually, I don't think I ever went into a museum." Noi says and then sneezes. Krad walks up to her and feels her cheeks.

"You're cold. Here." Krad says as he takes off his coat and Noi shakes her head.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Really." Noi says and Krad raises an eyebrow. "You're going to make me where it, aren't you?" Krad nods and Noi sighs.

"You need it more than I do." Krad says and puts it on Noi's shoulders. "Come on. There's a Hikari art I want to look at. It might be Dark's next target."

"You make him sound like a murderer. How funny! The hunter making the hunted sound like the hunter!" Noi says with laughter in her voice and Krad sighs.

"Wasn't trying to. Different topic. Does Sara like Satoshi?" Noi clears her that and coughs. "That's a yes."

"Just don't say anything to Sa-" Noi stops and sneezes. Noi shivers and wraps Krad's coat around her.

"Told you you needed it." Krad says with a smile and Noi playfully glares at Krad. "Here it is. Made by one of my early hosts. 'The Angel of Tears.'" Before Noi could look at the painting, she whirled around.

"_You ARE the Angel of Tears. YOU are the Angel of Tears."_ Noi holds her head and shakes her head. Noi jumps when a hand touches her shoulder. She looks and sees Krad with a concern look in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Krad asks and Noi shakes her head. Noi looks around and sighs. Krad puts his hands on Noi's shoulders and gently forces her to look at him.

"I-I'm fine. Really Krad. I'm fine." Krad raises an eyebrow and fells Noi's forehead.

"You said that a moment ago and you weren't. You say that now and you're not. You're pale and freezing. We'll come back tomorrow." Krad says and Noi shakes her head.

"No. We can stay a couple more minutes." Noi says with a smile and Krad sighs.

"If you sneeze again, we're leaving. Got it?" Krad says and Noi nods. Krad looks back at the painting and blinks. Krad shakes his head.

"Krad? What's wrong?" Krad doesn't say anything and Noi looks at the painting. "Krad. Why is it….how come…I'm not….Krad?" Noi asks fearfully as she grabs Krads hand.

"This is impossible." Krad whispers and then his eyes widen in realization. "I remember him painting this and three others, but his was the last of the four."

"W-what were the others?" Noi asks and looks at Krad. "Krad?" Krad looks at Noi and squeezes her hand in a comforting way.

" The first one he made was called, 'The Angel of Laughter.'"

* * *

"Do you hear someone whispering?" Sam asks, interrupting Emiko and all goes quiet. 

"_You ARE the Angel of Laughter. YOU are the Angel of Laughter."_

* * *

"The second was called, 'The Angel of Love.'"

* * *

"I hear it!" Sara says and Sam blinks. 

"But the voice stopped!" Sam says and everybody looks at each other confused.

"But I hear someone!" Sara says.

"_You ARE the Angel of Love. YOU are the Angel of Love."_

* * *

"The third was called, 'The Angel of Protection.'"

* * *

"Great! Now I'm hearing it!" Nami says irritated. 

"Nami. I don't hear it anymore." Sara says with a scared expression.

"_You ARE the Angel of Protection. YOU are the Angel of Protection."_

"This is irritating! Who the hell is the angel of protection!" Nami yells and Emiko looks at Nami, as does everybody else.

"The voice was saying angel of laughter! That's what I heard. Sara. What about you?" Sam asks and Sara shakes her head.

"I heard, 'You are the angel of love,' not laughter or protection, love." Sara says and slouches. "I'm officially freaked out! Did anybody else hear?"

"No." Everybody, but Sam and Nami chorus. To-To comes into the kitchen and blinks.

"What's the matter?" To-To asks.

"The girls are saying they heard a voice." Emiko says and To-To blinks. "The voice told Sam she was the angel of laughter, Sara the angel of love and Nami the angel of protection."

"Did you say The Angel of Laughter, love and protection?" To-To asks as she goes stiff.

"Yea! What does it mean and what are the angels of laughter, love and protection anyway?" Nami asks.

"They're Hikari art." To-To says and everybody 'huhs?' "There's another called 'The Angel of Tears.' All of them are Hikari art, but why did you hear that?"

"I hope Noi and Krad get back soon." Nami says and bangs her head on the table.

* * *

"All of these describe my friends." Noi whispers and suddenly sneezes. "A sign to leave and go back to Dai's house!" Krad nods and they head out of the museum. "It's raining even worse and lightening and thundering!" 

"Then we'll have to run. Put your arms through the coat sleeves." Krad says and Noi nods.

* * *

"How long are they going to be in there!" The same guy asks. While they were waiting outside the museum, one of the guys went and got the rest of their gang and went to the park. 

"Be patient. See? They're about to leave. They have to pass the park in order to get home. Everything's going according to plan." The boss says and starts running after Krad and Noi.

* * *

Krad looks behind him and growls. He grabs Noi's hand and runs a little faster. 

"Why are we running so fast!" Noi yells and Krad looks behind them. Noi looks and groans. "Great! Just gre-whoa!" Noi yells as she trips over a crack and falls down. Krad stops and runs to her.

"Come on. We gotta go!" Krad says and Noi starts coughing, badly. "You're catching a cold!" Krad says and helps Noi up. "Lets hurry and cut through the park."

"_Go around the park. Not through. Danger in the park. Around. Not. Through."_

"Krad! Lets go around the park! Not through!" Krad looks at Noi and shakes his head. "Krad! Trust me! Please! I've got a bad feeling about going through the park!"

"Fine, but if you get really sick, don't blame me!" Krad yells and they run faster after Noi nods. They get to the park and they hear yelling. "This is ridiculous!" Krad yells as more people start chasing after them.

"Krad. When we turn the corner, go through the bushes and we'll hide out there!" Noi says and Krad nods. They turn the corner and hide.

* * *

"Where the hell are they!" The boss yells after the turn the corner to see no trace of the two they were chasing. 

"Maybe they hid in the bushes!" One guy says and the boss groans while smacking him upside the head.

* * *

"That's the most obvious place for them to hide and we'd look there first and the guy most likely knows this! He doesn't look stupid" A guy yells. "Lets get out of the rain!" 

"Yes boss!" The men chorus and they leave. Krad and Noi wait a couple minutes after the footsteps died away.

"Coast sounds clear." Noi whispers and Krad cautiously leaves their hiding place. Krad looks in both directions and nod.

"They're gone. How'd you know they wouldn't look?" Krad asks as he helps Noi.

"My dad told me. He said if I was ever in any danger, hide in the most obvious place." Noi says and brings the coat closer to her body.

"That was good thinking. We better hurry." Noi nods and they start running.

* * *

"Where they hell are they!" Nami yells while looking out one of the living room windows. Nami's standing next to the window while everybody else is sitting down. 

"Be patient Nami. They'll be her soon." Daiki says and Nami growls. "Noi won't get as sick as you think. You're worried and over exaggerating." Nami glares at Daiki. "What?"

"Noi will get badly sick or worse." Sara says and sighs. "Depending on the weather and if her body temperature is fine." Satoshi looks at Sara.

"Low-blood pressure?" Satoshi asks and Sara shakes her head.

"Her blood pressure is fine. She has a weak immune system. If she gets to hot, she quickly develops a fever. To cold, a cold." Sara explains.

"If her body temperature gets to high or low, no matter how little, she gets sick." Sam says.

"Do her guardians know?" Kosuke asks and Nami snorts.

"They know all right, they just don't care. Noi never was liked by her family." Nami says and Sara throws a cushion at her. Nami groans and hits her head on the windowsill.

"You really do need to keep that big mouth of yours shut." Sara says coldly and Nami glares at Sara.

"Excuse me for getting pissed off when talking about her guardians!" Nami yells.

"I get pissed off also, but at least I have enough brains to watch what I say moron!" Sara yells back and before Nami could retort, they heard a door slam.

"EMIKO!" Everybody rushes to the door when they realized the voice, which was full of panic and fear, which surprised everybody, belonged to Krad. Emiko gets there first and she pales.

"Oh my god!" Emiko whispers and rushes to Krad as the others stand in shock.

* * *

There it is! Now for the reviewers! First reviewer that I would like to thank is...Drumroll please! drumrolls in the distance 

cemetarydemon! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you get excited with every chapter! That makes me so happy! To know somebody gets excited because of it! Oh! The I Love It's took a long time, but I kinda cheated!

I don't exactly remember how many...Wait! There were 187.something I Love it's! I loved the GO's! Oh lordy did those take a long time, even cheating! There are 2,145! That's a lot! I appreciate you taking the time to read the chapters and cheering me on! I feel special!

I'm starting to think is is awesome also! AWWWWW! I love you too! And I'm sure you know it's in a sister way! So, I don't need to worry about you thinking of the other way! Thank you again and I'm eagerly waiting your review! They're so fun to read!

Next reviewer! Drumroll again please! drumroll in the distance

Neassa! Thank you for reviewing! I updated as soon as I could. Sorry for the wait and I'm glad you think this is a really good story! Here's the 4th chapter and I hope you review! Both of you! That's it for now! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Noi here. This chapter is the worst one seeing how near the beggining, I kinda lost what I was going to do, so I just...kinda...did something different. Hope you like it anyways! Well. You know I don't own DN Angel and I forgot to do that with the others chapters! Oh well. Oh! This is a very long chapter! To make up for not updating earlier! I'm going to do the reviewers up here from now on!!!! I do the reviews by who reviewed first just to tell ya!

**Neassa**- Thanks for reviewing once again! This chapter will tell everything!! Yea. I agree. I am rushing the feelings and things, but I had no other way to put it and I greatly appreciate your opinions. Makes me a better writer! Thanks again for reviewing oh so faithful reader!

**NightDarkJester**- Thanks! I'm really glad you like the fic so far and it'll get even more interesting as it goes on, at least I hope so. Thanks again!!

**hyper dragonfyre**- Thanks for reviewing!!! lmao Not yet my birthday. In 23 days from December 1st, then it's my birthday, but thanks anyways! To have somebody say it is when it's not, is awesome!! Makes me feel loved! So you're like Noi...Quiet and shy...That's how I usually am. You NEVER go all out on a story like you did mine? I feel so honored!! Hopefully you'll keep thinking my story is amazing later on. I really appreciate it and here's more for ya!! Thanks again for reviewing!!!

**cemetarydemon- **Hey! It's my first reviewer!!!! Let's see, you've reviewed every single chapter, including the old chapter 2. I welcome you with open arms!!! smirks This is what happend. Chapter will tell! Question. How can you get sucked into a story? Can somebody give me an explanation so I can see if I get sucked into stories as well? Would really appreciate it if somebody does! I'm glad you love this story and as for the repeating sentances, I have no clue. Maybe because I love counting them to see how much you're supporting me on. Lets see. I'm not going to count, instead, I'm going to say about five million!! Does that work? Hope it does because I'm really supposed to be doing my homework instead of doing this! Goes to show how much I think of you reviewers!!! Thanks again!!

**Once again. Thanks to all of my reviewers! You're the only reason why this story is still up and going! I will be so faithful to my oh so powerful reviewers!**

Warnings: I normally don't do this because this fic is M for mature, so I don't have to do this, do I? No. Didn't think so. On with the story!

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

'Beep? What goes beep?" Noi thinks and starts coughing, feeling something sticky going up her throat, choking her.

"Shit! She's coughing up blood again! Didn't those morons say she wouldn't do this anymore!"

"Nami! Don't yell! You'll wake her up!" Someone whispers as Noi feels a hand gently tip her head up and the blood comes out easier.

'Nami? Nami's here? Wait. Where's here?' Noi thinks as she stops coughing. 'Who whispered? Who's next to me and who are the morons?' Noi shivers and sneezes.

"Is it just me or is she getting worse!"

"Dark! Stop yelling! You'll wake Noi up!" The same person whispered.

'Dark? He's here too? Was that Sara and who's next to me?'

"Guys! Quit! We're here for Noi, not to fight and be more quiet! We don't want to wake Noi up!"

"Sound like Sara Sam! Sheesh! Are you two related or something?" Dark asks and Noi sighs. "Hey! That's the first good thing we've heard!"

"That didn't sound like a good sigh and we're cousins." Sam says.

"Yup. Cousins." Noi says and snuggles under the blankets. Every thing's quiet and Noi groans. "Talk. Comforting." Noi yawns and the person next to her sighs.

"How long have you been up?" Noi opens her eye and sees Krad.

"Beep." Noi says and Krad blinks. "Beep. What goes beep? It woke me up."

"Heart monitor." Dark says and Noi nods. Noi closes her eye and then they both snap open.

"Heart monitor?" Noi whispers and everybody nods. Noi sits up slowly and looks around. "White room. Heart monitor. Morons. NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Noi yells and goes to get out of bed, but Krad stops her.

"Noi. Calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen." Nami says in a comforting voice as she pushes Noi so she's laying down.

"Hospital. Hate. Hospital." Noi says in a high voice. "Out. I want out." Nami sighs and pulls the covers up to her shoulders.

"Sleep. Now. Or. Else." Nami says, emphasizing every word. Noi groans and shakes her head, making Nami sigh again. "Noi. We're not leaving. Don't worry." Noi sighs and nods.

"Wait. Why am I in HERE anyways?" Noi asks and everybody looks at Krad. "What's today and where are Dai and Satoshi?" Dark smiles.

"Monday. So they're at school." Dark says and Noi nods, making Dark snicker.

"Do you remember anything from that night?" Krad asks, ignoring Dark and Noi thinks.

"Yea. We went to the museum, left and started running because of the creeps. I fell, you helped me up, started running, hid, started running again and then I felt dizzy. Everything after that is blank." Noi says.

"After we started running again, you slowed to a walk and stopped, wheezing." Krad says.

FLASHBACK!

"Noi. come on." Krad says and runs back to Noi. "What's wrong?" Noi's wheezing and holding her neck.

"Dizzy. Can't. Breath." Noi says and starts coughing. Noi's knees buckles and Krad catches her. Noi starts coughing even worse and blood comes out of her mouth.

"Shit! If you can't move, I'm carrying you!" Krad says as he wraps his coat closer to Noi's body and picks her up bridal style. Once Krad gets a good hold on Noi, he starts running. Noi closes her right hand and starts crying.

"Mom...Dad...So...Much...Blood." Noi mutters and goes limp. Krad stops and kneels, setting Noi in a sitting position.

"Noi. Noi!'' Krad yells as he shakes her. "Not good. Not good at all!" Krad picks her up and runs faster. He gets to the door, opens it and slams it shut. "EMIKO!" Krad yells, thinking of the first person that might be able to do something to help. Krad kneels again and looks up as he hears footsteps, to see everybody.

"Oh my god!" Emiko whispers and runs up to Krad while everybody else stands in shock. Noi starts coughing up blood and Krad tips her head up, getting blood on his shirt. "What happened!"

"I don't know, but it's clear she's dying!" Krad says and tells them everything while Kosuke and Dai get a couples blankets and a towel to warm and clean Noi.

"Damn it! We told you guys she'd get really sick!" Nami yells in panic and Sam and Sara nod. "We need to get her to the hospital!"

"I'll start the car. Emiko, Krad and I will go, the rest of you need to stay." Kosuke says as he gets his shoes on and runs out the door with the keys in hand. Kosuke starts the car and the said people rush in the car.

"We'll call from the hospital!" Emiko yells as she gets in. In a matter of minutes, thanks to Kosuke going about 100, they arrived at the hospital.

END FLASHBACK!

"Once they took you to the emergency room, it took hours for them to stabilize you. That's what Emiko said." Nami says while Sara smacks Dark.

"I don't remember any of that. What did Dark do for Sara to smack him?" Noi asks and Sam smiles.

"He said it was Monday and it's actually Saturday. Dai and Satoshi are at home, sleeping. Well. Dai's house sleeping. Just so you know, it's 6:51." Sam says and Noi sighs.

"Can I go home?" Noi asks and a doctor comes in. The doctor smiles when he sees Noi awake and Noi groans. "Why me?"

"You woke up earlier than we expected. Very good. How are you feeling?" The doctor asks and Noi stays quiet.

"She's fine. She hates hospitals, but hates doctors more. That's why she's quiet." Nami says.

"Why?" The doctor asks and the girls, even Noi, look away. "I guess that's a 'None of your business' sign. Oh well. As for going home Noi."

"Can she?" Sara asks as everybody looks at the doctor. The doctor smiles and nods. "When?"

"Around noon. I still want to make sure she won't get worse while she's away. Are you really allergic to grape?" The doctor asks and Nio nods. "If you had to pick between orange and strawberry, whi-"

"Strawberry!" Noi yells with a smile, cutting the doctor off. "Oops. Sorry."

"It's ok. Strawberry. I'll be back in a couple hours." The doctor says and leaves.

"Wiz loves strawberry! Hmmmmm...I could get Emiko to buy some. Unless we already have some." Dark says and rushes out of the room.

"Has he lost his mind or something?" Sam asks and everybody shrugs. The door opens and Dai, Satoshi, Emiko and Kosuke come in.

"You're awake!" Dai says while Emiko and Kosuke sigh in relief and Satoshi slightly smiles. Dark comes in, grabs Emiko and Kosuke and leaves. "What's that about?"

"He's lost his mind." Satoshi and Sara say in unison.

"Wow. You two sure know how to act like twins." Nami says and Noi throws a pillow at her. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For old times sake." Noi says and sits up. "How are all of us going to pile up in the car and why are you two here? Sam said you guys were sleeping."

"We don't. I drove here and Kosuke left his car here. About us being asleep. We couldn't sleep." Satoshi says. Emiko, Kosuke and Dark come in.

"Everybody outside!" Emiko says and Noi whimpers. "Except Krad then." Noi smiles and sighs in relief. Everybody leaves and Krad looks at Noi.

"Why don't you like it here?" Krad asks and Noi looks out the window. "Does it have to do with your parents?" Noi stiffens and Krad nods. "That's a yes." The two stayed in an awkward silence.

"Why don't you ask?" Noi whispers and looks at Krad, who blinks. "About my parents and what I said last night while you were carrying me?"

"You'll tell when you want us to know. When you need somebody else besides the girls to rely on about everything." Krad says and Noi looks at the ceiling.

"Did I say anything last night while I was sleeping? I usually talk in my sleep when I'm sick." Krad nods.

"You kept muttering about your parents, guardians, parks, blood and hospitals." Noi sighs and looks at Krad. "You're parents died in the hospital, didn't they?" Noi looks down and starts to cry as she nods.

"Don't...ask a-about the rest. Please." Noi sobs and Krad puts Noi in a reassuring hug.

"I won't and I won't say any of this to anybody else." Noi looks at Krad and smiles.

"You're being awfully nice to me since we met. Thanks." Krad releases the hug, looks away, nods and Noi giggles. "For a hunter, you're unusually shy too."

"Hey! I am not!" Krad says as he looks at Noi and Noi raises an eyebrow. "It's just...I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"Well. You're doing perfectly fine if you ask me."

"Well. I didn't." Noi lightly glares at Krad and Krad smiles. "You shouldn't be afraid of hospitals or doctors, but what do I know? Now. Sleep." Noi sighs and lays down.

'Krad looks really hot when he smiles like that.' Noi thinks.

"You know. You should smile like that more often. It suits you." Noi says and falls asleep. Krad stares at Noi before removing some bangs off of her forehead and a hand rests on his shoulder.

"I can't help, but wonder how long you're willing to stay by her side." Krad looks up and finds Kosuke smiling. "Take your time with sorting your feelings for Noi out. No need to rush."

"How did you...?" Krad asks confused.

"Kinda obvious to me. Especially after last night in the waiting room. You looked calm on the outside, but if somebody were to look in your eyes, the would've seen chaos. Take your time."

"Does anybody else know?" Kosuke shakes his head.

"No, but talk to Satoshi. He is your tamer after all. Oh! Nami just informed us that Noi's 16 today. Even though Nami told us she was 16 already. I wonder why."

"Maybe because Noi isn't the type to like her birthday." Nami says at the door. "What are you supposed to talk to Satoshi about Krad?"

"None of your buisness." Krad growls and Nami sighs.

"Don't bite my head off! We're gonna leave and decorate the house and all that party stuff! Kosuke will be back here around noon!" Nami says and they leave after Krad nods.

* * *

"Lets see. What colors should the crepe paper be and what should we get her?" Emiko asks out loud. 

"Not pink. Noi hates pink. How about blue and purple? She loves those colors. As for presents. Don't look at me." Sam says.

"Seeing how Noi likes strawberry, we should have a vanilla cake with strawberry icing!" Dark says with a smile.

"Wow. Dark said something smart and use full for once." Satoshi says and the girls laugh as Dark glares at Satoshi.

"Wait!" Nami yells and everybody looks at her. "Is everybody getting her something?" Everybody nods. "Then. What about Krad? He'll want to get Noi something."

"He has been unusually attached to Noi. After we all get something for her, Nami and I'll go." Satoshi says and everybody looks at him confused. "So Nami can stay with Noi while Krad comes with me."

"Oh! Yea! Forgot about that!" Dark says. Both Satoshi and Sara mutter 'moron' and Dark glares at them.

"You know. I'm gonna have a lot of fun teasing Dark in person instead of in front of the t.v." Sara says and Satoshi smiles.

"At least it'll be double the fun." Satoshi says and everybody, except Dark, snickers. Dark mutters under his breath.

"Lets just figure all of this out for Noi! Hey! When was the last time she had a birthday party?" Dark asks and Nami sighs.

"Four." Nami says and Sara shakes her head.

"Nami. Talk about you. I'm sure Dark would just love to know more about you. In the meantime, Satoshi and I are going into the book section." Sara says and drags Satoshi.

"Meet near the greeting cards in an hour!" Emiko yells at their backs. "You think they heard?" Everybody shrugs.

"We'll find out later. We all need to split up and find different presents for Noi." Nami says and everybody splits up.

* * *

"What type of books does Noi like?" Satoshi asks as he takes a book of the shelf and reads the back cover. Satoshi raises an eyebrow and puts it back. "I doubt she'd like that one." Sara looks at the book, then at Satoshi and smiles. 

"Yea. She wouldn't. She doesn't like political books or anything political. She always hated that stuff." Sara says and Satoshi looks at Sara with a questioning look. "I don't know why. To complicated and confusing I think. She loves fantasy and any fiction book, though."

"She loves to get out of reality, doesn't she?"

"Depends on where she is. Most of the time, it's only when she's at home." Satoshi looks at the books and spots one that looked rather interesting.

"Would this qualify?" Sara looks at Satoshi as he takes a book off the shelf and looks at it.

"Yup. That would definitely qualify. I bet she'd read that in one day if she was really interested in it." Satoshi opens the book and starts reading. "You're interested in it!" Satoshi closes his eyes and immediately closes the book while looking up.

"So." Satoshi says and Sara laughs, making Satoshi look at her. "What?"

"That was a bad comeback." Sara says and Satoshi sighs. "Hey! It's ok! Noi has the worst one. She doesn't say anything." Satoshi smiles and shakes his head.

* * *

"Come on Dai! What would be the best? This one or this one?" Sam asks as she holds up two different sizes of paint brushes. Dai looks and smiles. 

"Sam. We're going to buy both! Noi can't paint small things with a big brush!" Dai says and Sam blinks.

"You're right. Well. I guess I'm a little excited! I want to make Noi extremely happy!" Sam says and Dai nods in agreement.

* * *

"Miss Emiko. Do you think Noi will like this?" To-To asks as she looks at the box in her hands. Emiko looks at To-To and smiles. 

"Of course! She's a girl! She'll love it!" Emiko says and To-To smiles.

"You're right Miss Emiko! She'll love it!"

* * *

"Dark! We are not getting that one! Noi won't like it! Actually, she'll hate it!" Nami says and Dark grins. "Don't look at me like that! She's better off with this one!" Nami holds up the one she's holding. 

"Nami. That's just plain and Noi needs something that's...not plain! Come on! Think about it! She deserves to be noticed! She's beautiful and I'm sure she won't mind the attention!"

"Dark." Nami says as her left eye twitches. "I've known Noi since we were little. She's not the type that likes attention from people she doesn't know. She's got bad communication skills and afraid to be noticed by practically everybody! So. NO!" Dark flinches at the volume of Nami's voice and sighs.

"I still think she'd like this one better. Tell you what. Lets get both and we'll see which one Noi likes better." Nami blinks and after a while she nods.

* * *

"Kosuke. What will you get Noi?" Daiki asks as he and Kosuke walk around. "Any ideas?" Kosuke sighs and shakes his head. 

"No. I have no clue what to get her. What would she like? We never really had time to know what she likes or dislikes and I guess I'm afraid to get something she doesn't like." Kosuke says and Daiki sighs.

"Don't worry about it. If she doesn't like it, we can take it back and she can pick something. I've already got her present and I have no clue if she's going to like it, but I still got it." Daiki says as he holds up a long, slim box.

"What exactly did you get her?" Daiki smiles.

"You'll have to wait and see." Kosuke smiles and stops as he looks at something in the window of a store. "Hmmm...Maybe she'll like that. Like I said before. You can always take it back and she can pick something else." Kosuke nods and they go inside the store.

AN HOUR LATER!!!!

Everybody met back at the greeting cards and started searching for a card. They find them, pay for everything and head back to Dai's house. They wrap the presents and Nami and Satoshi leave for the hospital.

"Do you think Krad will get Noi anything?" Nami asks and Satoshi shrugs. "You're his tamer. You should know." Nami says and Satoshi stays quiet with a look of irritation.

'What I wouldn't give to have this girl die! She's just like Dark!' Satoshi thought.

* * *

"You think Satoshi will crash on purpose in order to kill Nami if she annoys him?" Sam asks and everybody shrugs. "I hope not."

* * *

"Krad." Satoshi says after him and Nami walk in. Krad was looking out the window and hearing his name, looks to see them. "Come on. Nami's staying with Noi." Krad gets up and they leave. 

"Where are we going?" Krad asks as they get into Satoshi's car.

"The mall. You still have to get a present for Noi." Satoshi says and Krad looks out the window. "Or no?" Krad sighs.

"I don't know. I'm confused at the moment." Krad says and Satoshi looks at Krad surprised. "What?!"

"Nothing. Just, you're confused. Surprising. About what?"

"What do you care? You hate me remember?" Krad says and they park in a parking spot.

"Lets not forget you hate me. You want to talk about it? Plus. I need to talk to you about something also." Satoshi gets out of the car and Krad follows.

"About what?" Krad asks in curiosity and Satoshi points at Krad. "You're either saying about me or you want me to go first." Satoshi holds up two fingers and Krad lightly growls. "Fine, but we can talk later. What exactly am I suppose to get Noi?"

"Anything you think she'll like." Krad growls in frustration and Satoshi smiles. "Which you won't know until you give it to her." Krad glares at Satoshi and Satoshi stays quiet.

"I can't believe you. You have to help because I've never even thought I'd do this." Krad says and Satoshi nods.

"Understandable." Satoshi says and they walk into the mall.

* * *

"Noi. Wake up." Nami says as she shakes Noi. Noi opens her eyes and yawns. "Time to go home!" Noi smiles and jumps into a sitting position. 

"Really?!" Noi asks with excitement in her voice and Nami nods. Kosuke and the doctor comes in. "Can I really go home now?"

"Yup. You even get to walk out of here. Just two things. 1) Don't push yourself. 2) Take this before you go to bed and after you wake up for the next couple days."

"Take what?" Noi asks as she looks at the bottle in his hands.

"Medicine that tastes like strawberry." Noi 'woo-hoo's and gets out of bed to do something surprising. She goes and hugs the doctor.

"Thank you! I love strawberry! At least it won't taste nasty!" Noi says and the doctor nods. They walk down the hallway and out the door, saying bye to the doctor.

"I can't believe you hugged a doctor! I thought you hated doctors!" Nami says and Noi smiles.

"Not that one!" Noi says and the girls start laughing, making Kosuke smile. "So. Do I have to stay inside the rest of the weekend?"

"Well. That would be up to Emiko. She can get really protective. Whatever Emiko says, goes and you can't argue with her." Kosuke says and Nami nods.

"Yea. Try to argue with her and she looks at you with a look that says, 'Say one more word and you'll regret it!' She'll make it so you lose the argument before it even starts! I guess that's one thing I love about Emiko!" Nami says and Noi nods in agreement.

"Yea. Is your mom over protective Nami?" Noi asks and Nami nods. "I wonder." Nami and Kosuke look at Noi.

"What?" Kosuke asks and Noi shakes her head.

"It's nothing. Being in a hospital again is just messing with my head." Noi says and they get into the car.

"Well. Things that you hate will do that to you. Noi. When's your birthday?" Kosuke asks as they pull into the driveway. Noi blinks and put on a thoughtful look.

"I don't know. What's today?" Noi asks as they walk into the house and take off their shoes. They walk into the living room and confetti falls from the ceiling as everybody, except Krad, who mouths it, yells 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOI!!!!' Noi stands there in shock and gets another thoughtful look on her face. Her eyes widen in realization and she smacks Nami upside the head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Nami asks as she looks at Noi and rubs her head.

"For not telling me today was my birthday!" Noi yells and Noi looks at everybody else with a sigh. "I don't know if I should be terrified or grateful!" Emiko smiles.

"Grateful! Lets get the party started! Shall we?" Emiko says and Noi shrugs. "Come on birthday girl! It's your sweet 16 birthday! What should we do first?" Noi blinks and looks at Nami. Nami shakes her head and stands next to Dark. Noi looks at Kosuke and he just smiles. Noi looks back at Emiko and shrugs.

"I don't know. What do you do at a birthday party?" Noi asks and To-To jumps around.

"Have fun of course! You decide what we should do because you're the birthday girl!" To-To says and Noi shakes her head while taking a step back.

"Oh no! Somebody else decides because I don't remember the last birthday party I had. Sorry, but I think you and Emiko should decide what we're going to do for fun." Noi says and the two mentioned shrieked with joy.

"We've figured out a lot of games we could play! First, lets play musical chairs!" Emiko says and there were a chorus of 'yes!' Emiko and Kosuke get chairs from the kitchen and move them into the living room. The couch was moved against the wall so there would be enough room.

"How do you play?" Noi asks and everybody looks at her. "What? I've never played this game before!"

"Lets see. First off. We have less chairs then people, one less to be exact. As the music starts playing, everybody walks around the chairs and when the music stops, you have to hurry up and get a chair so you're not eliminated! We keep doing that until there's only the winner!" Emiko explains and Noi nods in understanding.

"Ok. I got it. Is everybody playing?" Noi asks and Krad shakes his head.

"I'm not." Krad says and Satoshi sighs.

"Why not?" Satoshi asks and Krad looks out the window.

"It's stupid." Krad says and everybody shrugs. They start playing and when the music stopped, Daiki was the first one out. They get rid of a chair and then started again. Kosuke was the next one out. Then To-To, Dai, Sam, Emiko, Sara, Satoshi, and Dark, so only Noi and Nami were left.

"Is it just me or are you guys letting me win?" Noi asks as the music started playing again. Nami starts laughing and shakes her head.

"Why would we let you win?" Nami asks and the music stops. Both Nami and Noi rush to the chair, but Noi quickly swing her leg and sat with her stomach against the back of the chair. "Rats! So. Why would we let you win?" Noi looks at Nami and smiles.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's my birthday." Noi says and everybody starts laughing. "It was just a thought. Can't blame me for thinking it, can you?" Everybody shakes their heads. Noi gets up and the chairs go back to their original places before the game started. "Now what do we play?" Emiko smiles and takes out a box.

"Twister!!!!" Emiko says and everybody, even Noi cheers. "I'm guessing you've played Twister?" Noi nods. "Everybody's playing, even you Krad." Krad grumbles and gets up from his seat on the couch.

"I'll be the one spinning. I don't think I can keep up with you young people." Daiki says and the game was set and ready. Daiki spins the needle. "Left foot on red." The game went that way for an hour and nobody was out, but some of them found themselves in very awkward postitions.

"Nami. How'd you get like that and how the hell are you so flexible?" Sara asks and Nami smiles nervously. Nami was some how half way under Dark and half way under Dai with her back facing the floor. Both of her legs were crossing one of Dai's and one of Dark's.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I blame gymnastics when it comes down to being flexible. Right Noi?" Nami asks and looks at Noi, only to grin and start laughing. Noi was in a worse position then Nami.

Noi's back was also facing the floor, but she was completely under Krad. One of Noi's arms were right next to one of Krad's, her other one was criss crossing with Krad's other one and both of her legs were criss crossing with one of Krad's leg. Krad looked anywhere, but at the other people and Noi. Noi sighs.

"Stop laughing and yes. Blame gymnastics. Can I lose on purpose? I'm not liking this position and my back is starting to hurt!" Noi says and looks at Sara. Noi blinks and starts laughing. "How did you get into THAT position?" Sara twitches and sighs.

Sara and Satoshi were practically intertwined with each other. Satoshi's stomach was facing the floor with his left leg criss crossed with Sara's left leg, their right arms were next to each other and their right legs next to each other. The funny part was, Sara's left arm was draped across Satoshi's left shoulder and next to Satoshi's left hand.

"Noi. Shut up and I don't know. So stop laughing at me!" Sara says and Nami smirks.

"Is it just me or are you embarrassed? Smarty-Pants is embarrassed!!" Nami says and kept saying the last part. Everybody was focused on Nami that nobody saw Sara rush up until she knocked into them. Satoshi fell to the ground, pushing Emiko and Kosuke to the ground. Sara tackled Nami, after Dai and Dark rushed away. Dai hit Krad's leg, making both him and Noi lose their balance.

"Take that back you moron!" Sara says as her and Nami rolled around the floor, wrestling. "You better take that back!" Everybody stared at Sara and Nami as they fought, except Krad and Noi. They had their own problem. Krad was laying right on top of Noi, their eyes wide and lips just centimeters apart. Krad immediately got up with a small blush and helped Noi up.

"Sorry." Krad muttered and Noi shrugs.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault." Noi says and they both look at Sara and Nami. Noi takes in a deep breath. "WILL YOU TWO QUIT ACTING LIKE CHILDREN?!" Noi yelled and everything stopped. Everybody looked at Noi in surprise. "Stop looking at me like that! We're supposed to be having fun! Not wanting to kill each other. You two can do that tomorrow!" Nami and Sara look at each other and smirk.

"Noi's having fun!!!" Nami and Sara said in unison, making Noi blush.

"Am not!!" Noi yells and turns away. Nami and Sara tackle Noi, who yelps.

"Don't hide it! Not like you can anyways!" Nami says and Noi groans, then smiles.

"Guess what." Noi says and everybody blinks. "The winner of Twister is...To-To!!! Nami. You lost to To-To." Nami glares at Sara and Noi glares at Nami.

"Fine. I won't start any trouble today, but tomorrow, you're getting it Smarty-Pants!" Nami yells and Sara smiles.

"Since when have you ever followed through with getting me, moron?" Sara says and they started arguing, making Noi sigh.

"You two just won't shut up. Now what do we do?" Noi asks and they stop and everybody looks at the adults. Emiko smiles.

"Dinner of course!!" Emiko says and everybody ate dinner. Emiko takes out a cake and lights the candles. After the candles were lit, Emiko placed it in front of Noi and To-To turned off the lights. The cake was vanilla with pink frosting and said 'Happy 16th Birthday Noi!' in blue icing. Then everybody sang happy birthday and Noi was about to blow out the candles, but Emiko stopped her.

"What?" Noi asks confused.

"Make a wish before you blow out the candles!" Emiko says.

"Do I have to?" Emiko nods and Noi blinks. "What am I supposed to wish for?"

"Anything!" To-To says and Noi looks back at the candles. She stares at them for a while and blows them out. All of the candles go out and everybody cheers. "What did you wish for?" Noi smiles and shakes her head.

"Sorry, but can't tell you, or else my wish won't come true." Noi says and everybody groans. "Hey! Not like I was going to tell you guys anyways! It's for only me to know!"

"That's true. Now lets have some cake!" Kosuke says and everybody eats a piece. "Should we do the presents now?" Noi looks at Kosuke with a 'huh?' expression and Kosuke smiles. "Everybody got you something!"

"Ok. Now I'm terrified. I hate surprises." Noi says and everybody moves into the living room and sit on the ground in a circle. The presents were on the couch and Noi sighs. "They were there the whole time and I didn't see them." Sam smiles.

"No need to get upset about getting presents! You should be jumping up and down with joy!!" Sam says and Noi raises an eyebrow. "Or you can just sing the opening song of DN Angel!" Noi shakes her head. "Come on! You're a great singer!"

"No. Absolutely not!" Noi says and Nami looks at Noi. "Stop looking at me like that Nami! I'm not singing it!" Nami and Noi go into a staring contest and Noi loses after a couple minutes.

"Now you have to sing the song!" Nami says and Noi sighs.

"Wait. DN Angel is the name of that series about the Niwa and Hikari clans, right?" Kosuke asks and the girls nod. "I'd like to hear the opening of the song. I want to know what lyrics they have for it." Everybody, even Krad, nods, which makes Noi sigh again.

"Fine, but don't kill me if it sounds terrible." Noi says and takes in a deep breath.

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita

Shiroi yami kiri saku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ne terasareteta

Kai narasareta jiyuu ga atta

Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru

Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete

Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero

Toki hanashita kokoro no mama ni

Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku byakuya o tobe

Noi stops singing and sighs.

"Happy? Sheesh! What I do for friends." Noi says and yawns. "What do you say we skip the presents and go to bed?" That's when everybody snapped out of their trance.

"Oh no! You're opening your presents rather you like it or not!" Emiko says and Noi sighs. "First off. Sara and Satoshi!" Emiko hands Noi a rectangular shaped present and Noi looks at them. Sara smiles and Satoshi blinks. Noi turns the box in her hands. "Go on. Wrip the paper like there's no tomorrow!!" Noi smiles and does what Emiko said. Noi opens the box and looks inside.

"Books?" Noi asks, and takes three books out. Noi reads the back of each book and starts to read the first book she looked at. Nami snatches the books away from her. "Nami! I was reading that!!"

"Sorry Noi, but you'll read these and forget about everything else. Now open the card." Nami says and Noi grabs the card at the bottom of the box. She gets the card out and starts reading. Noi smiles and shakes her head.

"Sara." Noi says and Sara points at Satoshi. "Satoshi?" Satoshi nods and shrugs. "Well. It's sweet. Thanks! Nami. After I'm done, you better give me that book I was just reading." Nami shrugs and Sara smiles.

"Those books were from Satoshi. Same with the card. My gift is right here and Satoshi. Told you she'd like the Bartamus trilogy.( I own that trilogy!!! It's awesome!)" Sara says as she tosses a small package with a card on it to Noi and Noi catches it. Noi opens the card and after she read it, looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow. "Don't look at me. Satoshi." Sara accusses while pointing a finger at Satoshi.

"Nice try Sara, but you're not fooling me." Noi says and unwraps the present. She looks at the cover of the book and her jaw drops. She looks at Sara with wide eyes and Sara smiles. "How the hell did you get this?! I couldn't even find this book in our dimension!!!" Sara smiles.

"Satoshi." Sara says and Noi tackles Satoshi. Sara smiles at Satoshi's shocked face. "Told you she'd do that if she knew you found that book. Fork Noi over. I want a hug also!!" Sara whines and Noi laughs.

"Thank you Satoshi and Sara!" Noi glomps Sara and they both shrug. Noi gives the book to Sara. "To make sure Nami doesn't steal it." Sara nods and Noi goes back to her original seat. Nami looks at Noi and then the book. "It's the book that you have. Sleeping Hollow." Nami smiles and nods. "Who's next?"

"Sam and Dai." Emiko says and hands over another box. Noi looks at the card first and holds in her laughter. She rips open the box and smiles. She tackles them both, seeing how they were sitting next to each other.

"I'm guessing you like what we got you?" Dai asks and Noi nods.

"It's been a while since I've painted anything!" Noi goes back and takes everything out. "You didn't have buy five different sizes of paint brushes or the paper!" Noi says and they shrug. "You two." Noi puts everything back inside the box and Nami takes it.

"This one's from Daiki." Nami says and gives the present to Noi, who looks at it in curiosity. She reads the card and smiles while looking at Daiki, who smiles back.

"Grand-daughter huh?" Noi asks and Daiki just keeps smiling. Noi rips the paper off and opens the box. Noi squeals and takes out a pole like thing. Everybody looks at it with a confused look, except Nami, who starts laughing. "Gymnastic rod! My last one broke in half!"

"How?" Sara asks, dreading the answer, while Noi went and hugged Daiki. Noi looks at Sara and smirks. "Ok. You only get that smirk when it has to deal with fights. Who was the victim?"

"Isn't it obvious? Who else deserves to get hit upside the head for old times sake?" Noi asks and everybody looks at Nami, who was holding the back of her head with a glazed expression. "She was being really annoying at gymnastics when we were six and I desided to hit her as hard as I could in the back of the head to shut her up. Didn't work. She started screaming and running around with the teacher trying to catch her. She never did."

"That really hurt you know." Nami says and Noi smiles.

"You really did deserve it." Noi says as she gets up and twirls the rod with her hands while going back to her seat. "Don't worry. I don't want to break this one in half either. You're head most likely got even harder after all these years anyways." Noi says and Nami just blinks and then glares at Noi.

"Ok. Next. Emiko and To-To." Nami says and hands Noi a small bag like present. She reads the card, smiles and rips the paper to find the bag. Noi opens it and blinks. Nami looks in the bag and smirks. "That's a very nice gift." Noi dumps the bag and out came a lot of make-up. Noi looks at everything and tips her head to the side. Nami looks at Emiko and To-To. "I guess we should've told you before you bought the make-up, but Noi's never wore make-up before." Emiko and To-To look at each other shocked and shake thier heads.

"Noi." Noi looks at Emiko. "When we're done with the presents, To-To and I are going to teach you how to put make-up on, ok?" Noi blinks and nods. Noi stares at the mascara and unscrews it. She looks at it and then at Emiko. "We'll show you later." Noi smiles and nods. She puts everything back and tackles them. "You're welcome dear." To-To nods in agreement and Noi goes back.

"Now it's...shit." Nami says and looks at the last three presents. Everybody looks at Nami and she sighs. She grabs a small box and puts it infront of Noi. "That's from Dark and I, well, one of them, at least." Nami says a little irrated and Noi looks at the box. She reads the letter and giggles. She unwraps the box and opens it, only to stop dead in her tracks. "See. Told you Dark." Nami says as she walks to Dark and lightly pushes his head.

"What did they get you Noi?" Dai asks and Noi just grimaces. "Dark! What did you and Nami get her?"

"Oh. Just something that I find very surprising." Noi says as she takes out two different types of bathing suits. One was a two piece and the other was a one piece. Sara glares at Nami and Nami glares back.

"Don't look at me like that Smarty-Pants." Nami says and Sara stands up and tackles Nami to the ground.

"Stop being such a moron Nami!" Sara yells and Nami pushes Sara off of her and they both stand, glaring at each other. Noi looks at them finally and sighs.

"Sara." Sara looks at Noi. "I don't mind that they got me bathing suits, just, well...you know, Nami knows, Sam knows and so does Krad." Noi says and looks at the bathing suits. Emiko sighs. Before Emiko could say anything, Krad cut her off.

"It has to do with the fact that she can't swim." Krad says and everybody looks at Noi, that didn't know that little fact. Noi smiles nervously.

"It's true. Don't ask why because to put it simply, I never really went near any body of water, except the shower." Noi says and shrugs. "I don't mind. I can always learn how to swim. Nothing big. Thanks you two, but why did you get me two?"

"Dark wanted to get you the two piece and I wanted to get you the one piece. We didn't know which one would be better so we got both so you could decide." Nami says and Noi blinks.

"I can't. I like them both." Noi says and puts them away. Nami goes back and takes both presents to Noi. Noi takes the bigger of the two and opens the card. She reads it and goes into a fit of laughter. Noi looks at Krad and shook her head. "What?!" Nami grabs the card and also reads it. Nami re-reads it and starts laughing. "That's funny!! I remember seeing a card like this for christmas!!!"

"What?! What does it say?!" Dai asks excited and Nami shows the front of the card. It has a guy with a mic and a gorilla standing next to him. The top says "Now George the gorilla will sing Happy Birthday! And a one, a two..." Nami opens the card and the guy's no longer there, but the mic cord is coming out of the gorilla's mouth, indicating that the gorilla ate him. The writing says, "Happy birthday and give George the gorilla a hand!" Everybody starts laughing and Nami shakes her head.

"That's funny by itself, but what Krad put makes it even funnier! Of course, he put happy sixteen birthday, but he made George think something. George is thinking, 'I think I found a new hobby. Now you may call me King George! Run for your lives humans unless you want to meet the same fate as this stupid monkey!'" Nami says and everybody busts out laughing, while Krad stares out the window, embarressed.

"That's hilarous, not funny! That was good Krad!" Satoshi says while holding his side and Krad slightly smiles. Everybody calms down and looks at Noi, who's laying down on her back taking in deep breaths.

"Ok. Now the present." Noi sits up and unwraps the present. Krad glances at Noi and Noi blinks. "Is this a dairy?" Noi looks at Krad and Krad nods. "I had a dairy before, but it had dragons on it instead of fairys. I think I like the fairys better. Makes the dairy look awesome!" Noi says and hugs Krad. "Thanks. I don't remember what happened to my last one. Only that I had it when I really needed it the most." Krad nods and Noi sits back down.

"Kosuke is the last one." Nami says and Noi reads the card, smiling like crazy and looking at Kosuke. Kosuke just shrugs. "Daughter? Sheesh. First Grand-Daughter and now daughter. You guys are having way to much fun with these cards!" Next thing anybody knew, Noi hit Nami upside the head with her rod, hard too. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Just for old times sake." Noi says and Nami growls. Noi wrips the paper and opens the small box. She blinks and then stares. "The same. Only. Lighter." Everybody looks at Nami and Nami's just staring at Noi. Flashes of a woman smiling goes through Noi's head. She has dangling earrings with three dark blue aguamarine stones, indicating her birthday's in March, like Noi's. The flashes are fuzzy so Noi can't tell any of her features, except she's smiling and she knew her.

"Noi?" Nami asks and Noi doesn't respond. Nami looks into Noi's eyes and thier glazed over. Nami waves her hand in front of her face, but got no reaction. Nami starts to panick. "Noi!" Still nothing and soon, everybody's panicking. Nami thinks quickly and shuts the box. Noi blinks and comes to. "Noi." Noi looks at Nami and blinks. "What's the matter? You left us there for a while." Noi blinks and looks back at the box.

"Nothing really. Just..." Noi stops and opens the box. Nami closes the box and Noi opens it again. It goes on like that for a couple minutes, until Noi opens the box and when Nami went to close it, Noi moved it away from Nami. "Like I said. Nothing really. Just...well...my mother used to have a pair of earrings like this, only they were darker and I don't know what happened to them. That's all." Noi says and Nami freezes.

"She...did?" Nami asks and everybody blinks at Nami's tone, which was sadness. Noi nods and Nami sighs. "So. Do you like the earrings? Or not?" Noi keeps looking at the earrings and smiles.

"Why wouldn't I like them? The only difference is the shade, so if I were to find my mothers earrings, I'd be able to tell which one was hers and which one I got from Kosuke!" Noi says with happiness and glomps Kosuke. "I love the earrings and sorry if I kinda, made it seem I didn't. I was just having flashes of my mother, that's all." Kosuke smiles and nods. Then his smile fades.

"Were they happy memories, or bad?" Kosuke asks and Noi shrugs.

"I don't know. If she's smiling, is that good?" Noi asks and Kosuke nods. "Well. Then good. I really do like these earrings. So. Now that we're done, what do we do?" Everybody's quiet and Noi sighs. "Nothing? That's boring. We gotta do something!!!" Noi says and lays on her back, obviously bored.

* * *

There ya go and sorry for the long wait! I have so many things going on it's unreal!!!!! OH! I changed one thing on chapter one and I'll tell you here so you don't go back to read it. Nami was usually talking to her dad, but a great idea I have made me change it to mom! You'll find out why later!! See ya!  



	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Sorry for being MIA for this story for around 2 years...lists of reasons why is at the end, so read!**

**Anyways. I'd like to thank the reviewers: cemetarydemon, hyper dragonfyre and TwiDawnLight...Thanks for reviewing and sorry again for taking so long for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, so shut it.  
**

For All Eternity Ch. 6

"NOI! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Nami yells while banging on a door. It's Monday morning. Time for school. The girls, Dark and Krad's first day, let me remind you. And Noi has locked herself in the bathroom. Why you ask? Well, let us rewind to Sunday evening, shall we? "NOI!!! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!" Yes, we shall.

Rewind to Sunday

Sunday turned out to be a very sunny and bright day, so Emiko decided to have dinner outside. That was, Emiko and To-To decided to make the food inside and then eat it outside, instead of having food you could grill on the grill.

"What's the point of eating food outside if you don't make it on the grill?" Nami mutters, wishing they could eat some BBQ baby back ribs or steaks with spices and seasonings on them.

"Nami, you're drooling." Sam says through a smile and stifles a laugh. Nami wakes up from her day dream and wipes the drool off of her chin, looking a little embarrassed. Everybody was outside, enjoying the sun, the nice breeze with a tint of salt water and the sounds of natu-

"Damn it Creepy boy! Krad I'll kill you you bastard!!"

"DARK!!!"

- _ - Well….almost everybody. Nami, Sara, Sam and Noi looked up from their spot on the ground talking, Noi from reading, to look at Satoshi, Krad, Dark and Daisuke. Dark's…well…lets just say Satoshi and Krad decided to have a little fun with Dark's face while he was taking a nap. Why? That's not why we're doing this little rewind and **I** don't even know why and I'm the author for crying out loud!! . Must be the weather effecting their minds or something. Anyways, back to the rewind.

"Wow Dark, nice face." Sara says with the biggest grin while trying with a lot of effort, or none at all if you please, to hold in her amused laughs. Dark was being held back from killing both Krad and Satoshi by Daisuke standing in front of them, who are smirking if you readers wanted to know.

"Krad? Satoshi? Is the weather affecting your brains?" Sam asks and they shake their heads.

"No? Must be the salt water tinted breeze then." Nami says with a laugh. Noi blinks and looks at Nami.

"Can that happen?" Noi whispers/asks. Nami looks at Noi with a grin and shrugs. Noi looks at Sara and Sam and they shake their heads. "Playful then?" Everybody just shrugs and Noi blinks at everybody with confusion, not quite getting why somebody like Krad and Satoshi would do something so…….childish…..and I'm starting to wonder why myself. Aren't you readers?

"Doesn't matter why! I just want to kill the bastards! Dai, move it!" Daisuke glares at Dark, which actually looks like a pout, which makes Sam blush and looks away.

"No. Just wash your face and forget about it!" Dai says, making Dark grumble about 'traitors' and 'everybody ganging up on the thief' all the way to the bathroom, getting weird looks from the adults. Once Dark was out of sight, he turned to Satoshi and Krad. "Why did you guys do that?" Their smirks get wider and they just shrug, making everybody sigh because they're being jerks and not telling!!!

"It was the coke, wasn't it?" Nami asks with a slight grin. The boys share a look, look back at Nami and nod. O . O  That's what the girls and Dai's faces looked like, to put in simple terms. Satoshi then walks up to the picnic table and takes a drink from his cup.

"Sure was." He says with a grin and Nami laughs hard. Seeing the look of horror on Dai's and the girls' faces, Satoshi sighs. "Joke." He holds up his glass. "I'm drinking coca cola." Everybody but Noi makes an 'oh' sound. Noi looks around confused but decides to forget about it and went back to reading. Around then, Dark and the adults come out with the food.

"Who's hungry?!" Emiko asks and she gets a loud chorus of 'me!', a raised hand from Noi, a nod from Satoshi and nothing from Krad. Everything is set at the picnic table and everybody digs in. Everybody sits like this, seeing how the picnic table is round: Daiki, Emiko, Kosuke, To-To, Dark, Dai, Nami, Sam, Sara, Noi, Satoshi and Krad. Obviously, they were trying to keep Dark away from the Hikari's.

"Are you guys ready for school tomorrow?" Kosuke asks and they all groan and Noi chokes on her drink. Sara and Satoshi lightly hit and rub her back and stopped when Noi stopped gasping for air.

"Forgot! Do we really have to go? I mean, those from different dimensions are in high school, except Sam, but that's not the point! I don't want to feel like a little kid again! I hated middle school." Nami whines and pouts. Noi nods in agreement while Sara rolls her eyes.

"Middle schools not that bad. We already know the stuff, so the day should go by quickly. There's really nothing to complain about Nami. Unless the only reason why you got to high school was because of Noi." Sara says and Nami glares at Sara while Sam stifles a laugh and Noi just sighs and shakes her head.

"You guys didn't know each other in middle school?" Daiki asks and everybody shakes their heads. "How did you guys meet?" The girls point at Sam while she raises her hand.

"Sam was having some trouble after school one day and these two," Sara says while pointing at Noi and Nami, "Were going back to the middle school for some odd reason and decided to help out and seeing how Sam's my cousin, known them since. Though, life would be much better without Nami." Sara mutters the last part to herself.

"Well. All in all, you guys are going and no arguing Nami." Emiko says, making Nami close her mouth with a whine. "You all have to fit in somehow. If you six stay here and not go to school, who knows what the neighbors will say about that. They'll think you're free loading or something."Emiko shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. What does is you're going and it's too late to back out."

"What I find funny is Nami's complaining while the hunter and thief aren't." Sam says with a grin. Everybody looks at Krad and Dark to find them glaring at each other. "That would explain why." Everybody goes back to eating and a couple minutes later, Emiko speaks.

"Oh yea. I want all of you to grab some sort of after school activity." Dark spits out his drink, Nami spits out her food, right on Satoshi, Satoshi simply wipes the food off his face and glares at Nami, yuck…., Sam smiles, Sara shakes her head with her hand on her forehead, Noi snaps her attention to Emiko with wide eyes and Krad glares, at both Emiko and Dark, for the suggestion and being spit on….how wonderful.

"NO!" Dark and Nami yell out. Krad continues to glare, Sara shakes her head and simply goes back to eating and Noi's shaking her head vigorously. The adults look at said four and then at each other.

"There's nothing wrong with getting an after school activity. Nami, you and Noi took gymnastics, didn't you? So why are you two so adamant about not having one?" Kosuke asks with a frown.

"I took gymnastics because I was forced to! I stopped taking gymnastics after middle school! Is there even a gymnastics club here?!" Nami asks and looks at Dai who shakes his head, making Nami slam hers on the table after moving her plate.

"I only take computer after school activities." Sara says with a final edge in her voice.

"There's a computer club you could go to." Satoshi says and Sara smiles and nods her head.

"I only took gymnastics because I didn't want to be a cheerleader." Noi says quietly. Nami, Sara and Sam stare at Noi. "What?"

"Are you serious? You can't be serious! Holy shit! You are!" Nami says when Noi looks at her plate with a red face. "Ok. That I didn't know. Did you two know?" Sara and Sam shake their heads. "Who wanted you to take cheerleading?"

"Uncle. Aunt suggested gymnastics after I refused to take cheerleading." Noi whines. "I would take football instead of cheerleading if those were the last activities in the world." Nami grins. "But I'm not taking any activity if there's no gymnastics." Noi says with a nod of her head, making it seem final.

"Oh no dear! You're taking an after school activity! Or else you'll be bored out of your mind! Being back in middle school and knowing the stuff." Emiko says with the 'look'. Noi stares at Emiko, crosses her arms over her chest and tips her head to the side.

"Then I'm not going to school." Noi simply says, making Nami, Sara and Sam spit their drinks out of their mouths. They stared at Noi with wide eyes and then at each other and then back at her.

"Noi. Since when did you start arguing with people!?" Nami asks in a sheer dumb struck voice. Noi looks at her and then looks back at Emiko, shrugging. Nami leans over to Sam. "Is it just me or is she getting defiant and a bit confident?" She whispers and Sam puts up two fingers, stating that yes, she wasn't hallucinating and if she was, then she was as well. Nami looks at Sara and their eyes meet. Nami nods, seeing that Sara was seeing the change as well. "Wow. That's different." Nami states out loud, making the adults look at her curiously and Nami simply shakes her head. Emiko looks back at Noi.

"Dear. You're taking an after school activity and that's final." Emiko says and Noi goes back to eating, shrugging. Everybody glances at each other and goes back to eating, in silence.

Back To The Present

"For God's sake Noi! Get out!" Nami yells and looks behind her at the others with a lost expression. Dai walks up to the door and lightly knocks.

"Noi. If you don't come out of there, I'll lock pick the door." Dai says calmly.

"Who said the doors locked?" They hear Noi say from the other side and everybody looks at each other shocked and confused. Dai grabs the door knob and it turns. Dai tries to push the door open, but it doesn't budge.

"IS THAT WHERE ONE OF THE KITCHEN TABLE CHAIRS WENT!?" Everybody hears Emiko shriek, making everybody flinch. Emiko storms up the stairs, making everybody run out of her way and she bangs on the door. "Noi! You have to go to school and you will find an activity to do after school and that's final! Now move that chair and come out! You'll be late!" There's silence for a couple seconds, then…

"No."

"Dark." Emiko almost growls out and Dark walks up to her. "Break the door down." Emiko walks away and everybody stares at her incredibly.

With Noi

'I don't mind going back to middle school, it's just the whole after school activity! I don't want one and if _they_ found out, I'd be in big trouble!' Noi thinks and looks at the door from her perch on the bathroom sink.

"For God's sake Noi! Get out!" Nami yells from the other side of the door.

'Fat chance of that happening Nami and you know it. So just give up already. I'm not coming out.' There's a light knock. 'Who could that be?'

"Noi. If you don't come out of there, I'll lock pick the door." Noi hears Dai say calmly. Noi grins, even though he could see it. Noi looks at the chair she took from the kitchen, while everybody was busy getting ready, that's propped up against the doorknob, still sporting the grin.

"Who said the doors locked?" Noi says and everything gets silent. Noi looks back at the door knob and watches as it turns, imagining their shocked faces, and watches as the person turning the knob tries to open the door, but fails. "Who would be stupid enough to lock a door in a house with a family of lock pickers?" Nami mutters to herself while rolling her eyes. "Do they think I'm stupid or something?"

"IS THAT WHERE ONE OF THE KITCHEN TABLE CHAIRS WENT?!" Noi flinches and slightly huddles on herself at Emikos shriek. Noi hears someone storming up the steps and hears someone roughly banging on the door.

'Shit….I think I'm screwed. Why me?'

"Noi! You have to go to school and you will find an activity to do after school and that's final! Now move that chair and come out! You'll be late!"

'With you yelling like that!? No way!' Noi thinks to herself frantically.

"No." Noi says, hiding the tremor in her voice.

"Dark." Emiko says heatedly and with a slight growl, making Noi whimper in her head and look around for an escape. She hears footsteps getting closer to the door and common sense told her it was Dark.

'Who would be stupid enough not to listen to her when she sounds like _that!_' Noi thinks frantically and sees a window she could crawl out of.

"Break the door down." Emiko says and hears her walk away. Noi's face goes white and she goes to the window and opens it.

"Noi. Open the door so I don't have to break it down. Please?" Dark asks and Noi shakes her head while climbing onto the window.

'Not a chance in hell Dark! Not with Emiko that pissed off! Sorry, but not taking any chances of dealing with an angry adult!' Noi thinks while jumping out the window and landing on all fours like a cat on the ground. 'Glad I'm used to jumping from heights higher than that.' Noi quickly, but quietly, crouches underneath all the windows and makes a beeline for the other street once clear from anybody inside the house seeing her.

Back To The Others

"Noi. Open the door so I don't have to break it down. Please?" Dark asks, hoping for an answer. Silence. Dark looks at everybody. Krad has a scowl, Satoshi's got a look that says he's thinking, Dai's chewing on his lower lip nervously and the girls are looking at each other with a strange look.

"Just break that door Dark." Nami says with a defeated and sad tone in her voice. Dark blinks and sighs. He steps back and runs to the door, hitting it with enough force to dislodge the chair, but not hard enough to make the door hit the wall. He looks in the bathroom and looks around to find it empty.

"She's not here." Dark whispers and his eyes snap to the open window. "She jumped out the window!" Dark yells.

"What?!" Dai, Satoshi and Krad yells. The girls sigh and start walking downstairs.

"What do you mean she jumped out the window!?" Emiko yells with a worried expression on her face. "She could've broken a bone or something! We have to find her!" Emiko goes to grab her purse, but Nami stops her by putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother Emiko. She'll think you're going to yell at her for the whole bathroom thing and just run from you if she sees you. Don't worry about Noi. She lands on her feet like a cat. Also, she was in gymnastics, so jumping out of that window's nothing."

'Yea. Nothing compared to having to jump out of the attic window if she wants to leave the house.' Nami thinks bitterly.

"Besides, there's only one place she knows besides here." Sara says and everybody, but Nami and Sam, stares at Sara. "The park." The girls shiver a bit and start walking to the front door. They put their shoes on and grabs Noi's knee high boots.

"Come on boys! We need to get to Noi before she starts complaining." The guys put their shoes on and walk out the door. Emiko stares at the closed door and sighs. Emiko looks at Kosuke.

"You think I'm the reason why she jumped out the window?" Emiko asks and Kosuke hugs Emiko.

"I don't know, but we'll find out when they get back and they will have Noi with her when they get back." Kosuke says, making Emiko close her mouth and she lays her head on Kosukes chest, sighing.

With The Kids

"You really think she'll be at the park Sara?" Sam asks as they all walk down the street and round the corner. They hear a snort and stop.

"You honestly think I'll be at the park? Please. I don't like parks." They whip around to find Noi sitting down on a bench they just passed cross legged. Nami rolls her eyes and gives Noi her shoes and she puts them on. Nami then gives Noi her school bag and after Noi takes it, they head to school. "I'm still not taking an after school activity."

"You'll get one when we all get one. Anyways. You made Emiko worry when Dark yelled out that you jumped out the window." Sam says and Noi groans. "You would've been fine walking out of the bathroom!" Sam says with a laugh. Noi just shrugs and keeps walking. They get to the park entrance and Noi groans. She walks backwards to Krad and starts walking while whining.

"What?" Krad growls and Noi points at the park while staying out of sight. Krad looks and glares. There in the park is a group of men, who are talking pretty loudly and the bad part is, their voices sound very familiar. Krad grabs Noi and puts her beside Satoshi. "I'll be back." Everybody stares at Krad with confusion, except Noi who just plain whines. Krad walks in the park and toward the group of men.

"Noi? Why does he all of a sudden want to kill somebody other than Dark?" Satoshi asks while staring after Krad and Noi blanches. "Noi. What's this about?" Noi sighs and looks around Satoshi to see in the park to see one of the guys looking in her direction, making her 'eep' and hide back behind Satoshi.

"Krad didn't say?" Noi whispers and everybody shakes their heads, making Noi whine again. "Find out later. Right now, leave." Noi says. Satoshi lightly pushes Noi to stand beside Dark and starts walking toward Krad and the men. "Oh come on! Krad can take care of this just fine! Can we just leave?!" Noi nearly shrieks and the men look at her. One of the men grin, making Noi go white and hide behind Dark.

"What the hell is that loser grinning for?" Nami asks heatedly. At that time, Krad gets to the group and punches the guy who grinned at Noi, who looked at Krad at the right time to make him go flying. Everybody hears Satoshi groan and he starts running toward Krad. Dark grins and hands Noi to Nami. He runs after Satoshi and gets to Krad before him. Nami looks at Noi. "Why the hell was that loser grinning at you?" Noi simply whines and clutches Nami's arm.

With Krad

'These assholes are dead.' Krad thinks with a growl and punches the guy who grinned at Noi. They guy flies back a couple feet and the others standing around stare at the guy and Krad. Krad hears a groan behind him and running footsteps. Soon, he sees Dark out of the corner of his eye, making him growl.

"Stay out of this thief. They're mine." Krad says darkly and Dark looks at Krad out of the corner of his with a grin as if to say, 'what makes you think you're getting all the fun?' Krad growls and looks straight at Dark. "Remember Friday night?" Dark's eyes narrow and looks at Krad and nods. At this time, Satoshi made it to Dark and Krad.

"What about Friday night?" Satoshi asks, making the men standing around look at him and taking a step back when they realized it was Satoshi Hiwatari.

"They wanted her," Krad points at Noi, "and I don't think I need to say why." Krad says coldly. Dark growls and Satoshi glares.

"Any of you go after that girl again and I'll lock every single one of you up for the rest of your lives, understand?" Satoshi says emotionless. The men nod and Satoshi starts walking to the girls. "Dark, Krad, lets go." Dark follows and after a menacing glare and growl from Krad, he leaves as well. They get to the girls and start walking the rest of the way to school.

"So who were they?" Nami asks and the guys just stare ahead. They walk in silence the rest of the way. Once in front of the school, they stop. "Well. No backing down now." Nami says and they walk through the front doors.

* * *

**Hope thats enough for you guys for now and its enjoyable.**

**Alright...reasons why I didn't update til now.**

**1. School sucks and I wish somebody would just put my college on fire or something.**

**2. I started new stories and I'm completely 'blah' on those at the moment.**

**3. I stopped enjoying this story....Yes...you read right. I was thinking of what to put in this chapter, so I re-read my whole story and found I didn't like it. So I forgot about it and then a reviewer that reviewed sometime earlier this week said something about me updating my YuGiOh fic but not this, so I re-read and found that I could finish this story. But now I have a problem..I have no ideas for this story. So it might be a while before I update this story again. If you guys want to give out ideas, that's perfectly fine. Would grately appreciate it.**

**Once again....Sorry for taking so long in updating, you now know the reasons and you guys can criticize if you want, I deserve it. Hope this chapter is to your liking! Ja ne!  
**


End file.
